Feels So Right
by Fullmetal Pipsqueek
Summary: Karin has spent winter break with Chad, in Mexico. But she comes back with a lot more than what she left with. Rated for Karin's mouth, and maybe some dirty jokes.
1. Welcome Home

**I've decided to take a little break from Welcome Back, and post the one mentioned in chapter 27. I'm sorry if it sucks, but it's what you get. Those of you who are going to read it, on the off chance you do, please leave a review.**

** Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own this fic, and if I catch you copying it, I'll kill you, and it will be very slow and painful.**

* * *

"I'll see you,"Karin kissed him again, "in April." Karin kissed him goodbye, and fast-walked into her terminal. Karin turned around, and waved good-gye for the next four months.

Chad waved back, and stayed there for the next five minutes after she'd left.

* * *

Karin didn't dare look out the window; she'd been nauseous for a few days now. It felt as if she'd be greeting her breakfast sometime in the next thirty seconds, but it never came.

She neglected to think about that night about a week and a half before. Neither of them had bothered to talk about it, but t didn't sem worng at the time. It doesn't seem wrong now, come to think of it, but nothing had changed between them.

They were still their old goofy, height-challenged selves, and it would stay that way for a damn long time.

Karin leaned her head against the back of the seat, eyes closed. It was an eighteen hour flight, and she needed sleep.

* * *

Ichigo lifted the bag over his shoulder; and glared at his sister for not packing light. At least she came home with the same amount she left with, unlike his father who has to stop at every damn gift shop in the universe.

Karin lifted her electronics and another bag containging other random, but heavy, stuff.

"That's only about nine days of clothes." She stuck her tongue out at her brother, and they walked out to the SUV to get home.

* * *

Karin had just hauled her stuff up into her room, and then flopped down on her bed. No matter how much she loved staying at her boyfriends house, all the way across the goddamned Pacific, she would always miss her own bed. She'd had the same bedspread since she was nine. It had a bunch of dragons on it, and matching pilllowcases. Over the top of that, she had a red and gray afghan that her mom had made when she was about two. 

Karin pulled out her phone, and called her boyfriend. It's about five in the morning back in Mexico, but that's what he gets when he tells her to call when she gets home.

"Hey. Did I wake you up?" Karin put it on speaker. "Well, I'm home now. How'd you entertain yourself while you were waiting for your's truely to call?" Karin smirked at the phone; he seemed like he wasn't going to sleep until she called, and he had his classes at nine.

_"I stared at the TV until about nine lastnight, and then read a shitload of manga." _**(You don't hear him cuss in the anime, and I thought I'd change that.)**

"Well, you get some sleep. You'll need it in a few hours." Karin layed her head on her pillow. "Love ya, bye." Karin shut her phone, and took her own advice.

* * *

"Karin, dinner!" Yuzu yelled through the bedroom door. They'd gotten seperate rooms about a year ago, when they got their driver's licenses. When she didn't get a reply, she opened the door. Karin was sprawled across the bed, still in her coat, sleeping the rest of the day away.

_In the fridge her dinner goes..._

* * *

**Look, people, I know it's short, but I'm going to put the exciting part in the next chapter. I need your honest opinions on this. I'm sorry that I had to take a break from Welcome Back, but this popped in when nothing else would.**

**Shorty**


	2. Suprise, pt 1

**I know it's too early to be updating, but I decided that making you wait in suspense ----sarcasm was mean. I happen to love the ChadxKarin pairing, so that's why I'm writing this. Karin is 17, and Chad's just shy of 19, so technically, their relationship is illegal.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form. I do own this fic, and If I catch you plaigierizing it, I'll cut you into little tiny bits, and then sell them to science.**

* * *

Karin woke up to the smell of pancakes and sausage, and looked at the clock on her cellphone. _Nine thirty. Nine thirty. NINE FREAKING THIRTY! I slept so late! I'm screwed!_

Karin changed out of her pyjamas, and rushed down the stairs, uniform mussed up, hairbrush dangling from her mouth as she tried to tie her hair back. She tried to open the front door, and the moment she did, she nearl got nailed by a load of snow falling from the roof.

"Snow day, Karin!" Yuzu looked up from making the pancakes. "Go put on some of your clothes! And put them on right!" Yuzu yelled up to her as she was about halfway up the stairs.

Karin returned about five minutes later, looking human. She walked up yo Yuzu, and snatched a sausage patty from the plate next to her.

"Hey!"Yuzu was about to take it back from her, but Karin had already crammed it into her mouth. She was _starving. _Karin sat on the counter top, and rolled the sleeves of her sweater up.

"How was life without me?" Karin pulled a strand of bright red hair from her face. She'd dyed the front left strand in November because of a dare from Holly.

"Same as usual, but not as outrageous."Yuzu was referring to Karin's sudden hyper streak that started last April, arund the time Chad turned eighteen. Throwing condoms from the top of an old convenience store had started it.

"Well, I discovered that in Mexico, the middle of December is pretty damn hot. I'd hate to know what the summers are like." Karin drummed her fingers on the counter, eying the plate of sausage on the other side of Yuzu.

"Down girl!" Yuzu smacked her hand that had begun to move toward the meat.

* * *

Karin was praying to the porcelain god, regretting that extra helping of sausage. She finally stopped, flushed the tooilet, and went for the mouthwash. _Well it's not food poisoning, it's a bit too early, and everyone else would have it. Too late for an allergic reaction...that only leaves..._

Karin spit the mouthwash out, and it missed the sink by a mile, landing all over the mirror. _Oh, shit no. _Karin wiped the mirror off with some paper towels, and tried to rid herself of the shock. It wasn't confirmed, but she was still shocked at the possibility.

Wht if it was true? Would Chad dump her? No, he's not that kind of guy. Would she be kicked out on the streets, alone to raise her child? No, her family cares too much. She really had nothing to worry about, except burdening her family, and the love of her life. **(I know, cheesefest...)**

"Damn it!" Karin threw her fist into the door, ignoring the pain. Karin walked out, pulling her coat on. She needed to get out of the house.

* * *

Karin went into the single-story, two bedroom house, a little more than pissed off. She plopped onto the coushy leather couch; it was still the same as always. 

She pulled the blanket of the back, and went to sleep. It was only noon, and it seemed like a month had passed.

* * *

"I fucking hate you! You're such a liar!" Karin sat up, and grabbed the phone. She still had that ringtone...

"Whoever the hell is calling me, I ain't in a good mood..." Karin slurred into the phone.

_"Karin, where are you?" Ichigo asked, twisting the cord around his finger._

"Chad's house, now can I go back to sleep?" Karin pulled the blanket up to her chin.

_"When do you plan on coming home?" Ichigo sounded a bit worried._

"Depends on what time it is." Karin glanced at the clock. "In a few hours, okay?" Karin hung the phone up before he could protest.

* * *

Karin loked at the pregnancy test in horror. "Damn it!" She sobbed, and fell to her knees. "God-fucking-damn it!" Karin threw the test away in the garbage, and left the house.

Karin sobbed all the way to the Starbucks. She paid for her black coffe, and took a seat in the back of the coffe shop. She buried her face in her hands, and occaisionaly sipped at her coffe. She threw half of it out, and went back to Chad's house. It's not going to hurt if she spends a few more hours there. She had to stay away from home for awhile longer.

* * *

**I'm sorry that the ending kind of sucked, but I' tired, and we don't have any coffe left, so my writing isn't as good as it should be.**

**Shorty**


	3. Suprise, pt 2

**If you review me, I'll dedicate a whole chapter to you. IThey will be dedicated in the order I recive the reviews. First and so on...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach. I do however own this fic, and if I catch you copying my work, I'll murder you, and leave your carcas for the buzzards.**

* * *

Karin hung the phone up as if it was a hot potato. _I can't do it... _Karin buried her face in her hands, and began to sob. She then bolted up off the bed into the bathroom to do the technicolour yawn. 

Karin flushed the porcelain bowl, and went for the listerine. She was in the middle of pitting when she heard a knock on the door.

"Karin, you alright?" It was Rukia. She was probably passing and maybe she heard the wretching. "If you're not going to answer me, I'm just going to come in." Rukia was a persistent little shrimp.

Karin slugged some more of the strong, green mouthwash, and looked at Rukia right before she spit it out.

"What do you want?" It came out a bit harsher than it was supposed to, but it got her point across.

"Are you alright?" Rukia rested a hand on her shoulder, and gave her 'The Eyes'.

"Yeah, sure." Karin put the bottle back into the medicine cabinet, and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Karin picked at the breakfast that Yuzu had made; it was Saturday morning, and this was their 'family' day. 

"Karin, aren't you hungry? Normally, you'd have had two helpings by now." Yuzu popped the last bite of her toast in her mouth.

"I'm fine, just not hungry." Karin scraped her sausage onto Isshin's plate, and passed her toast to Ichigo. She put her plate into the sink, and grabbed her coat. "I'm going out."

* * *

Karin pushed the last box up into the closet, and stepped off the ladder. _Stupid shortness..._

Karin walked into the front of the store, and began sweeping the dust out onto the porch, and into the snow. She sighed, and walked back inside.

"Karin, is something wrong?" Urahara looked at the raven-haired girl. "Do you want to talk?" He seemed a bit more concerned than he normally would; you would be too, if your favourite shinigami's little sister was upset. **(They're a bit closer than you think, but not as close as pervs would want.)**

"Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that?! Why can't I just have some time out of my life to be pissed off about the fact that..."Karin realized what she was about to reveal to the world. "Forget about what you just heard." Karin put the broom in a closet, and took off the apron. It was just dark green, with a cat embroidered above the heart. Urahara had been paying her to do work around the shop when Tessai somehow poofed up a life outside the shop.

"I'll listen if you want to tell me, Karin." Urahara looked up, and realized that she'd already left.

* * *

Karin had the flip-phone pressed against her ear, and this time, let it ring all the way to when Chad answered. 

"Hey, are you busy?" Karin prayed to the gods he wasn't, but they hate her. "Well, there's something I need to tell you." Karin was shaking from nervousness. "You remember what happened about three weeks ago?"

_"How the hell could I forget?" Chad ran a hand through his hair._

"Well, I'm pregnant. I guess I understand if you don't want to see me anymore, but you're gonna have..." Karin was cut off by Chad's voice.

_"Why wouldn't I want to see you? I love you, Karin, so don't you dare doubt that." Chad leaned against the front door. He'd just gotten back from his classes._

"Well, I'm still shocked to death, and I've still gotta spring this on Dad, and everyone else." Karin leaned against the back of his leather couch. "I'm sorry if this is an inconveinience for you, but I refuse to give this kid up, and I sure as hell ain't gonna get an abortion. That's too fucking cruel." Karin pulled a strand of hair from her face.

_"I know. And it's not an inconvenience. I've dreamd this would happen; only difference is that in the dream we were married, and our relationship wasn't illegal anymore." Chad chuckled a little._

"Oh my god! I completely forgot about that!" Karin jumped off the couch. "What's not known by others won't kill us, right?" Karin was going to be seventeen in May, and Chad would be nineteen in April. They only had to hide it for another year, and then they'd be home free. "Sorry, Chad. Ichigo's trying to call me, and he'll have a bitch fit if I don't answer, so I have to go. Love ya!" Karin hit the end button, and her other call popped up.

_"Karin, where are you?" Ichigo seemed as if he had been running all over town looking for her._

"Starbucks." Karin lied.

_"Well, on your way back, bring a few moha fraps home!" Ichigo hung up._

* * *

**I know it was kind of cheesy, but it's how it got worded in my head.**

**Shorty**_  
_


	4. Aftershock

**People, thanks for the reviews! I wold like to say that, I don't do it for the reviews, I write simply because I love it, even if it sucks. I love the reviews, but as encouragement, not bragging rights.**

**This Chapter is for Sheri-chan.**

**Disclaimer:Unfourtunately, I don't own Bleach, but this fic does belong to me, and if you copy it, I'll rip you to shredds, and give them to my friend Danny to sell to science, and we'll blow the money on useless stuff, and rock music CD's.**

* * *

Karin looked at the pregnancy test, knowing, but not quite believing that it was true. This was the fifth one, and she still couldn't make it sink in through her thick skull.

Karin through the box away, and set the test on the counter. _Blue. It's goddamn positive. _Karin walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She soon found herself in the kitchen, raiding the fridge.

She leaned against the counter after putting her left-over lasagna into the microwave. She sighed, loooking up into the ceiling, as if she was trying to stare a hole into it.

Karin looked up when she heard someone cough. _Ichigo. Oh shit! _Karin gathered herself in three seconds flat, and sat up on the counter. "Hey."

"Karin," Ichigo walked over to her, and sat beside her. "Is there something you're no telling me?" Ichigo cocked his eyebrow, and took her hand in his. "Something like," he paused, and pulled something from his pocket. "this?"

Karin looked at him, shocked, and pissed at the same time. "Where did you find that?" She pointed to the cursed test, and leaned back.

"Yuzu did, It isn't Rukia's, and it can't be Dad's, no matter how good medical science might be." Ichigo went from humourous to serious, and his hands clenched thinking about the fact that his sister's no longer his _little _sister. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd be mad." Karin looked at him, a hint of some unreadable emotion in her eyes.

"Well, I am. But not nearly as mad about that as I am that you didn't tell me." Ichigo looked a little hurt that she didn't tell her own brother. "Do you know who the father is?" This was obviously a very stupid question.

"What the hell do you think I am," Karin jumped off the counter, "some slut?" Karin looked at him, a little hurt that he asked her something so stupid. "You know very damn well who the father is! I would never cheat on him, no matter what!" Karin slung her fist at him, but changed its course at the very last moment. A sickening crack was heard as she slammed her fist into the cabinet door. Half of it fell of, and landed on the counter.

"Karin, I don't think that!" Ichigo stood up, and looked down at his sister. "You know damn well that I would never assume that about you, or Yuzu! I'm just pissed off that you didn't tell me." Ichigo cracked his knuckles, and walked passed Karin. On his way out the kitchen, he slammed his fist into the wall, putting a fairly big dent into it.

Karin slumped down onto the floor, sobbing, her lasagna long forgotten.

* * *

Ichigo ran down into the basement, slamming his fist into the concrete wall.

"Damn it! God-fucking-damn it!" Tears slid down Ichigo's face, and he stopped throwing his fist into the wall. "Why the hell did she think I'd be upset?!" Ichigo didn't notice the other person in the room.

"Probably afraid of this." Isshin looked at his son, a look of shock written all over his face. "Your sister's crying up there, and Rukia and Yuzu are having a helluva time trying to comfort her. While I'm not happy that she's still in highschool, and the father is across the Pacific, I am glad that I'm going to be a grandfather!" Isshin smiled that blinding smile. "I know that there will be a few obstacles in the future, but we'll get through them. Hey, you're gonna be an uncle, so you better cheer up!" Isshin squeezed his son, to the point where he couldn't breathe, and walked back up into the world.

_I guess the old man's right..._

* * *

Karin sobbed on her sister's shoulder, and Rukia was rubbing her back. Yuzu kept repeating that 'It'll be alright' and 'Ichigo's not mad at you.' Karin knew better, though. She knew that her brother was pissed off, and that he'd probably never forgive her for this, and... Oh shit, here he is now!

Karin put her face further into her sister's shoulder. _I can't face him! I won't!_

"Karin," Ichigo started towards her, and she continued to sob. "Karin, look at me." Ichigo kneeled in front of the couch. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was upset, and to be honest, I still am, but only a little." Ichigo leaned his head against Rukia's leg, and grabbed Karin's hand, which forced her to turn around and look at her. "Look, I love you; you're my sisters, and I love you both. No matter what happens, I'm always here, and I want to be able o see my niece or nephew, or both."

Karin looked at him, tears dried to her face. She had stopped crying ahile ago, but she still sobbed a little.

"You know, Ichigo, if you try hard enough, you can turn anything into a cheesefest." Karinhugged her brother, and pushed him back immediately because of the morning sickness, which happened at the most inconvenient times.

* * *

**Hey people! I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I had another of many dry spells!**

**Shorty**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is for Vya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form, unfortunately. If I did, the Mod Soul Trio would be in there without any Bounts. Go RinRin, Nova, and Cloud!!!!!!!**

* * *

Karin tossed the softball into the air for the millionth time that hour, and let it drop to her hand. She was more bored than any human would be in algebra. She'd done her homework, cleaned every room in the house, watched a whole season of Roseanne in the process, and updated her website. 

Karin looked up when she heard her e-mail ding. _Why the hell didn't he just come up to my room? _Karin opened the message, and blinked when she finished.

Karin shut her e-mail down, and went downstairs. She saw a very large bowl of popcorn on the coffe table, and there was an oversized quilt spread out on the floor, with Ichigo, Yuzu, and Rukia spread out across it, room for Karin in the middle.

"You looked bored; considering you had to quit soccer. So we all crammed our heads together, and this is what we came up with." Ichigo got up, and pulled Karin into the spot made for her.

* * *

They were about halfway through the movie when the power went out. Apparently, it had gotten pretty bad outside. Karin got up from laying across Ichigo's legs, and got her jacket from the closet, and earned herself a puzzled look from Rukia. 

"What in the...?" Rukia leaned up against the couch, and waited for an answer.

"I refuse to freeze." Karin layed back down across Ichigo's legs. "But if you want to freeze, then that's your problem." Karin layed her head in Ichigo's lap, and Yuzu layed her head on his right shoulder, with Rukia on his left. Poor little Ichi's swimming in the estrigen ocean.

Ichigo looked up as Isshin walked in, snow covering his head. He'd been shoveling the walkway, and apparently just now got the sense to come in.

"It's freezing out there!" He added a shiver for emphasis, then tried to turn on the lights. "Looks like you and Rukia will have nothing but body heat to keep each other warm, tonight!" It was screaming, 'Give me grandchildren!' Apparently, Isshin forgot about Karin...what a dunce.

He went into the kitchen, and put a bunch of ice into a pot. He turned one of the burners on, and silently thanked the gods that they had a propane stove and water heater. He pulled a big tin of coffe from a cabinet, and realized something. _Karin shouldn't be drinking coffe! To keep her from feeling left out, none of us will have coffe!_

"What the hell?" Apparently, Isshin had accidently said that out loud. Karin ran into the kitchen. "You mean, that for the next few months, I can't have my favourite caffenated drink?" Karin damn near had steam coming from her ears.

"Well, it's bad for the baby, so..." Isshin didn't get to finish.

"Oh, that's right! Never mind!" Ah, the first mood swing...

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the super short chapter! I'm running dry right now, and I'm like so screwed! I think all those tests in the past week have fried my bain...**

**SORRY!**

**Shorty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Tetsu Deinonychus reviewing Welcome Back, I got a fairly large amount of brain juice back. Thanks, dude, on the off chance you're reading this!**

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach. I do, however, own this fanfic, and if I ever catch you copying it, I'll tar and feather you like they did in my history book...**

* * *

Karin hit the 'save' button, and finished her tech assignment. She was supposed to create a version of pinball for a projet, and had to show how she did it. It wasn't so easy, considering she wasn't allowed to have coffe because of her idiot father knowing that it would stunt the embryo's growth.

She logged out of her computer, and set to work on her Algebra II assignments. She was good with computers, anything that involved running or moving, and excelled in art to the point that she was competing with the damned art teacher, but she was just barely passing math. She needed a helluva lot of extracredit if she was going to earn this particular credit to graduate.

She stared at the book as if it had grown legs and started walking around the room. _What the hell is the purpose of this shit? _She ripped a few pieces of paper from her spiral, and set to work on the dreaded assignment. This was going to take awhile...

* * *

Karin threw her books back onto her desk, and collapsed on her bed. It was now about ten, and she was exausted. Morning sickness, a shitload of homework, and the afternoon shift at Urahara's can take a lot out of a girl. She still hadn't told her boss that she was going to have to take a maternity leave from earning enough money for tuition. She wanted to have back-up if she didn't get enough scholarships for a four-year term.

But more than likely, she would have to work a helluvalot if she wanted to support herself and this baby, and still be able to graduate college.

Sure, she had her family, but she didn't want to burden them. And she sure as hell didn't want to be trouble to Chad. It was her fault in the first place.

_Flashback_

_Karin drank the last of her beer; this was her fourth one, and she wasn't the slightest bit tipsy. That girl could hold her liquor, just like her mother. How the hell do you think Ichigo exists?_

_She had persuqded Chad to have a little fun, and seeing as she had a fake ID saying that she was twenty-one, it was pretty easy for her to get into the bar. She'd been drinking with her friends before, and had to use a fake ID then, so it wasn't new to her. She'd gotten better at lying over the years._

_Chad, being the party pooper he was, stayed with anything without alcohol_, _which wasn't a very large selectioin in that particular bar._

_"Geeze, the booze here isn't near as strong here as it is back home!" Karin flagged for another one. "It'll take a helluva lot to get a half-decent hangover! Why won't you have any fun?" Karin jumped up from the barstool, and kissed him so that his lips were a little swolen._

_"I'm the one driving us home. I can't drink." Chad looked at her as she drank about a third of her beer in one sitting._

_"Well, I'll pay for an inn if you get too tipsy." Karin flagged for a Jack Daniels for him. It was Isshin's fault he let her have the VISA for her stay in Mexico._

_Left without a say in what he consumed, Chad finished the beverage._

_End Flashback_

It was a bit fuzzier than she remembered, but she remembered a suite at something called Ramada, and she remembered a slight hangover the next morning; she'd had a few more beers before they left the bar.

* * *

Karin jumped when her phone started shouting profanities. _Damn. Why must people call me at two in the freaking morning?_

"Hello?" Karin listened for a reply. "It's only...ten A.M. Oh shit!" Karin fell off the bed, and flat on her backside. "I'm really sorry, but I've got to get my ass in school before my tech class!" Karin slammed the phone down on the bed, shutting it in the process.

Karin picked up the phone when it rang it again. "What?!" Karin set it to speaker as she fished a uniform from her dresser. "I am not hostile!"

_"Karin, it's Saturday."_

"I fell on my ass for nothing?!" Karin crammed the uniform back into her dresser, and took out a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt of Ichigo's. She stole a lot of clothes from him..._  
_

_"Yes, and I just called to say good morning; I need sleep, so I'll call you later._

"Okay. Bye!" Karin shut the flip phone, and ran downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's a bit cheesey, but I thought it was fairly good.**

**Shorty**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think this is the earliest I've updated in forever...I got a really weird idea in my head; it had to do with Karin and a wad of gum stuck to her shoe, and she couldn't get the damn thing off the bottom of her size seven NIKE's...that's a pretty damn cool brand...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Bleach. I do, however, own this fic, and if I ever catch you stealing my stories, any of them, I'll beat you untill hell won't have it! (I will set you ablaze right now...)**

* * *

Chad fumbled around for the alarm clock, and eventually hit the bull's eye. He had one of his classes at nine, and then another one at noon. It's not that he had a problem with early morning classes; he'd had to get to school by eight all his life. He just wasn't a much of a morning person. 

But I don't think anyone really is. We all need coffee.

He to check his email, and saw a few messages from Karin, but that was it. He went through them all, and downloaded what needed to be downloaded. He was her guinea pig when it came to her tech assignments. He'd taken that same course when he was in highschool, and she'd been his test subject, so he owed her.

The difference between them was that she passed with flying colours; he'd only passed by a hair.

He loved messing with anything that had to do with electronics, but he's more of the 'Trial and Error' type. Chad's just like any man in the way that he refused to read the manual most of the time.

After getting a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt on, and having a breakfast consisting of black coffee and a slice of toast, Chad walked out the front door, locked it, and was off to the university in the next town.

* * *

Karin closed up her locker, and walked out from the locker room. She bought a bottle of water from the machine outside the gym, and slugged half of it in one sitting. 

"What's up, ho-bag?" Karin looked up from her drink, swiping her arm across her mouth.

"What did you just call me?" Karin walked over to said name-caller, a fiery glare shooting out from her eyes.

"You heard me, you cock sucking, slut-faced ho-bag!" The bitch, Juli, who was there from England on an exchange trip, walked up to Karin and stuck her nose directly into her face.

"I'm not a cock-sucking..." Karin was cut off as Julie smacked her across the face.

"Of course not; if you were, you probably wouldn't be in the position you're in now!" Julie smirked, and pushed a strnd of blonde hair behind her ear. "I know all about what happened over Christmas break."

"Well, what happened?" Karin thought the bitch was bluffing.

"We all know that you're pregnant, and don't know who the father is."

"Actually, I do know who the father of my child is. But what business is it of yours?" Karin drank the rest of her water. "Why don't you take your over sized head out of my business, and go back to England where you came from!" Karin flipped her off, and grabbed her bag to get to lunch.

* * *

"Where's Karin?" Holly stole the tomatoe from Yuzu's sandwich. "Is she sick?"

"No, not exactly. I'm not sure where she is." Yuzu took the meat from Holly's sandwich and put it on her own as payback. "Have you seen her today?"

"She was here from our morning classes, all the way through P.E. I saw her arguing with Julie, and a few people watching." Holly pulled her red hair behind her head, and tied it back with the rubber band on her wrist.

They looked up as Karin walked into the foyer, eyes a bit puffy.

"What's wrong?" They asked in unison. Yuzu shifted to make room for Karin on the bench. "Why are you so late to lunch? It's like the best subject of the day!"

"I'll tell you later, Holly." Karin took one of the boxes from between Yuzu and Holly, and began to shift through it until she found her sandwich, and her soda.

* * *

Holly sped down the freeway, shooting the road-rage finger occaisionaly. Nobody said a word up until now. "Karin, what happened today?"

"You promise not to tell?" Karin drank some of her soda, missing the taste of the Starbucks se used to get all the time on their rides to the mall. Karin took Holly's nod as a yes. "Yuzu already knows; I'm pregnant."

Everyone grabbed onto their seats for dear life as Holly pulled over.

"What the hell was that for?" Yuzu glard at the driver.

"Pregnant?"

"You could've killed us!" Karin screamed into Holly's ear.

"PREGNANT?" Holly then passed out.

* * *

Chad laghed at the AIM that Karin had sent to him. It contained all the events of Karin's day, including having to revive Holly, and nearly dying because of her reckless driving.

This was the laugh he'd been needing since Karin left for home. _Damn, I miss that girl..._

* * *

**I love how this one came out! As for Holly's driving, that's how I drive. I'm a speed demon, and I flipp the 'Single- Finger Salute' a lot.**

**Shorty **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that it's taken so long to update, but math, history, and my science homework are beyond evil. 15 pages in one night, and it just increased throughout the week. On another note, yesterday I got to see my best friend, Jouchi, who moved to Oklahoma the last week of school last year, and I miss her to death. Her nickname came from Jou-chan, which means 'Little Missy', and I thought it was too much of a mouthfulll, so it became Jouchi.**

**Even though you don't really care for anime, this chapter is for Jouchi!**

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately for your's truely, I don't own Bleach. I do own this fic, and if you try to steal it and claim it as your own, I'll murder you, and you'll be buried in a pine box in the woods by the creek.**

* * *

Karin tied her hair back, staring at her Holly. "And you're telling me this because...?" Karin opened her closet, and pulled out her home-made 'Godsmack' sweatshirt. 

"Because I thought you might be interested." Holly walked over to Karin's closet before she could close the door, and began raiding it. "You're really good at singing, and you could make money off of it. And if you get second place, you can sell the free drink coupon to someone who can use it. Apparently those things expire about a month after you get them..."

"One, why the hell are you raiding my closet; you usually raid Yuzu's. And two, if I want money, I either give Ichi-nii the puppy face, or guilt trip Urahara-san. They're both softies. And if all else fails, I can grovel to my Dad for about five minutes and get his Visa." Karin threw her brush at Holly, who yelped as it hit her.

"Must you be so hostile?" Holly chucked back at Karin, who caught it and crammed it into her desk drawer.

"When you wake me up at nine AM on a Saturday, I must. Now you're going to buy me breakfast at that cafe by the highschool." Karin pulled her friend from her bedroom.

* * *

Karin and Holly laughed, and got a look that said 'Shut the hell up!' from a the surounding patrons. Yuzu was going to be held up at the highschool for planning the Valentines Day festival, so it was just the two of them. 

Karin finished off her toast, and holly took a fairly long slug from her iced tea.

"You wanna go throw trojans from the top of that convenience store tonight, or do something else?" Karin pushed her strand of red hair behind her ear.

"You supply the condoms, I'll supply the baking soda paste!" Holly stood up, and went to pay at the register, and Karin left the tip.

* * *

"Ichigo, help me! I need a fully functioning brain right now!" Karin flopped down on his bed.

"Why the hell did you come to him?" Rukia looked up from her manga, and started from the room. She knew that it was her cue to leave.

"Good one, Rukia!" Karin turned towards her brother, who fake-glared at Rukia.

"What do you need?" Ichigo closed his text book, throwing the thin stack of notebook paper into his binder.

"There's this thing at the that bar that I go to with my friends every Friday, though I haven't in the past couple of weeks because of my PT thingy, but it involves singing in front of people, and I want to do it really badly, but I'm all weird about performing in front of others!" Karin said all that in one breath, and she gasped a little fro oxygen.

"It didn't stop you with Chad." Ichigo laughed when Karin flipped him off. "Well, if you want to do it that badly, then I'll go with you. But you have to buy m a Jack Daniels." Ichigo got up from his desk chair, and flopped down on his bed beside his sister.

"Thanks." Karin hugged her brother, and then bolted up to have a little puke party with her child. Luckily the bathrom is connected to her brother's room.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I'm gonna be mean and attempt to leave you a cliffy. I've got a shitload of math homework that needs done, so I gotta go.**

**Shorty **


	9. Chapter 9

**Looks like another early update! Yay me! I got to take an ITBS test today, and all that waiting after finishing each goddamned timed section gave me a little brain juice, which is helping me create this chapter. For those of you who actually give a damn about it, ITBS stands for Iowa Test of Basic Skills. It was so goddamned boring, and I was stuck in the room whose teacher has a serious hearing problem! CAN YOU HERE THIS MR. LOCKWOOD?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own bleach. I do own this fic, and if I ever catch you stealing it, I'll hammer you into the ground, fix you, then run you over with a bus!**

* * *

Karin through the trojan off the roof, and ducked behind the sign. Holly handed her another few filled with baking soda patse, and they stayed down for another moment to hear the victim's cries.

"Damn it! Don't you kids know that there's a curfew?!" The old fart walked into the store, shaking his fist at the sign.

Karin and Holly screamed "Fire" at the same time, and chucked their ammo off the roof. This time they hit an old lady, who started screaming at them in Italian. Karin's phone rang, and the lady started screaming more at the profanity of the ringtone.

"Chad, I'm kind of busy; Holly and I are throwing condoms off the roof of that store about a mile down the highway. Mind if I call you back?" Karin set it to speakerphone.

_"Sure. Later"_

Karin said her goodbyes, and Holly did the same, and then shut her phone off. They still had about three boxes of condoms to throw, two twenty ounce bottles of baking soda paste. They had to burn it all up quickly, or they'd be busted by the cops for breaking curfew.

* * *

Ichigo walked into Karin's room, and saw Holly, Yuzu, and Karin all piled into her twin bed. How they did that was way beyond his tiny little brain, he didn'twant to try it himself. 

"Hey! Breakfast in ten minutes! Get your asses downstairs by then, or your breakfast becomes mine!" Ichigo walked out of the room, and the girls follwed soon after.

Karin flopped down into a chair, and Holly attempted the same thing, but missed the chair by a mile. Yuzu sat down in her chair, cheery as ever, laughing at Holly's suprised face.

"Holly, you might want to get into a chair before you're eating table scraps like any dog!" Rukia smiled at her, and chuckled as Holly flipped her off.

"Where's Isshin?" Holly wondered why teveryone's favourite crackpot was.

* * *

Karin walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and high on the steam the shower offered. Yuzu was on her computer, playing solitare, and Holly was listening to her iPod.

"Don't you people have your own stuff, or is it ust 'mooch off Karin' day?" Karin rubbed the towel over her head, and then shook all over the room.

"Must you soak me?" Yuzu took her newly wet sweater off, leaving her in a tank top. She set her sweater in front of the space heater on Karin's desk.

'Yes." Karin took her brush from the drawer, and then fought with her frizzy hair until it finally did what she wanted to.

* * *

**That's it. I'm sorry, but I thought my brain juice would give me more.**

**Shorty**


	10. Chapter 10

**Looks like another update before hell freezes over! I'm so worried about failing math, that somehow, it gave me enough brain juice to pump out this chappie! I just now realized that when I say the word "Chappie", that it's also the name of everyone's favourite bunny! Geeze, that was random... I was hoping to be Ichigo for Halloween, but I'm not paying $150 for a shinigami costume, and I have yet to order a Nice Vibe shirt, and I still need to find an orange wig. Looks like another scary movie night with my friends, or a date with my computer to make a special update.**

**If you know of a place where I can get a Nice Vibe shirt, that makes them exactly like Ichi's, (I'm not very open minded) send me a link ASAP!**

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately, I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do own this fic, and if I catch you copying it, I'll skin you alive.**

* * *

Yuzu dug through the drawer, shakily.She's not supposed to be in Karin's room with out permission; she found that out awhile back, the hard way. Notebooks, CD's, floppys, and a shitload of paperclips, hole-punches, and pens. Where the hell were her crypt notes on 'The Scarlet Letter' ?

She had a book report due on Monday, and had been too busy playing tonsel hockey with Jinta to get the damn thing done. The assignment had been given out about six weeks ago; it was due on Valentines Day.

"Damn it! Why didn't I just read the damn thing?" Yuzu pulled at her hair a little. "Stupid Horuma-sensei! Why the hell didn'tyou assign a less boring book?"

"Well, you see, you're the less fortunate of us both, so you ended up with an old fart who blames his poor socil life on defenseless highschoolers." Karin leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right. Next time you want my crypt notes, look in Ichigo's closet. Up by the boxes of old records, and Dad's 8-track player." Karin went up to Yuzu, and pulled some hair from her head.

"What the hell was that for?" Yuzu rubbed her head. "I know I came here unpermitted, but shouldn't you be cutting the pockets out of my jeans?"

"Do you want me to?" Karin smirked at her sister. "Help me clean this up. I need your hair to see if anyone's been tampering with my stuff. I could use my own, but you're the one who came in here."

"Great. After this, I need those crypt notes. Apparently, when that Asano boy that Ichigo used to hang out with tried an internet report, several different ones, and shit-for-brains has seen them all." Yuzu kneeled to help her sister pick up the mess of paperclips and floppys.

* * *

Karin flushed the toilet, and slugged a load of the mouthwash. _Damn, I hate morning sickness. _Karin spit the mouthwash out, and went back into her room.

She was still working on the report. It was kind of hard with just crypt notes. She read the book about a year ago on a bet with Chad. If she couldn't read it, she wasn't aloud to have any liquor for six months. if she could, Chad had to let her have the extra keys to his truck, and not where his brightly coloured shirts for a week. That's how she broke him of the blindingly bright shirts.

Karin didn't retain a word of 'The Scarlet Letter'.

Karin pulled out a floppy; it had the same one her mom had used when she was in highschool. She looked it over, but remembered that even her mother had Horuma, way back in the eighties.

She went back to her report, and ht the 'Print' button.

Karin put the report in a sheet protector, and then put it into her binder. She'd spent about five hours on it, and hadn't had anything to eat in that time period. By now, the fetus inside her was getting a bit angry, and even at this early stage, it was a feisty one. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree...

* * *

Isshin looked through the messages in his mailbox, and found the one he'd been waiting for. There'd been a test done for Karin about three days ago; it had taken about an hour to get Karin still enough for the needle. She'd racked the doctor four times, and they finally had to get Ichigo to do it.

She didn't rack him, but she made him get her icecream afterwards. It's been that way since Ichigo had started giving her the vaccines, instead of their father doing it. He'd had to take care of a patient one day when Ichigo was about thirteen, and he'd been doing it since then.

"It's all good!" Isshin jumped for joy, happy that the amneocentesis had come out fine.

He ran out into the kitchen, then to other various rooms to spread the joy.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter down! I'm sorry if some of the things in this fic are a bit off, but I've been watching DiscoveryHealth every chance I've gotten specially for this fic, and I'm starting to lose it all. Thanks for reading!**

**Shorty **


	11. Chapter 11

**Look, I was going to update last night, while talking to Believing is Seeing, and when I hit the'save' button it said something along the lines of "You must be logged in to access this page." So, yeah, I lost the chapter, but luckily, I remembered most of it, and you're going to have an update by Halloween!**

**Disclaimer:Yes, I do have a few jugs in the laundry room; what's it to you?**

* * *

Karin pressed her ear to her father's bedroom door; she was going to sneak up on him when he started walking toward the door, and scare him into oblivion. She just didn't expect to hear what she did.

"Yes, Sado, everything's fine. She's alright, and you've got nothing to worry about. Ja ne!" Isshin set the phone bac down on the hook.

Karin slammed the door open, a look saying 'I'm really pissed off right now, so don't jack with me.' "What the hell was that? You go behind my back and tell my boyfriend about how my amneo went; the baby's in _my _body!" Karin paused, and Isshin cutted in.

"He called and asked; what was I supposed to do? Leave the father of my first grandchild hanging?" For the first time in history, Isshin blew up at his daughter. That was the first time period that he'd blown up at any of his children!

"You mean he went behind my back, and didn't bother asking me, the _mother _of his child, what was going on?" Karin didn't wait for an answer as she sprinted from the room to call her boyfriend.

* * *

Chad set the phone down on the coffe table, and it rang about a minute later. Chad didn't ave a chance to say 'hello', as Karin immediatey started to scream in his ear.

"What the fuck gives you the right to go behind my back to see how your child is doing? You could've just asked me, you asshole!" Karin paused, then her mouth started again. "When you somehow get pregnant, and can squeeze a seven-pound bowling ball through your microscopic dick," He could hear Yuzu in the background screaming 'BURN,' "then you can go and ask my father how your child's doing!" Karin hung up, just as Chad was about to reply.

It wasn't thirty seconds later that she called him back. This time, Chad beat her fast mouth.

"I'm sorry about going behind your back; I just didn't want to upset you if anything was wrong." Chad ran a hand through his dark waves. "Am I forgiven, or do I need to get on my hands and knees and do some major ass-kissing?"

"You're forgiven. But if I ever find that you're asking my father instead of your's truely, i'll rip your balls off and cram them down your throat!"

"Alright." Chad set it to speaker phone, and there was a long bit of silence. "Can I call you later?"

"Sure." They said their good-byes, and hung up.

* * *

Karin's fingers ticked away at the keyboard, and stopped every so often to change positions in the chair. Ichigo was paying her to put all the written records of patients for January into the computer. They had some of the wierdest things that month. One girl got his leg caught behind his head, and some girl from down the street dislocated her right big toe.

"Geeze, why do we get all the funkified people?" Karin asked no one in particular.

"Because we're less expensive than the E.R." Yuzu sat down beside her sister. "Thanks for the crypt notes, but I got a shitty grade."

"Yuzu, those are only for reference. I read the book in eighth grade, so I had the thing halfway done by the time it was assigned." Karin hit the save button, and exited out of OpenOffice.

"Well, you have a fully-functioning brain. What did you get?"

"An 'A.' I guess you got something below a 'D?' Well, you've still got a few months until we're seniors. That's plenty of time to make up that grade. Dad'll understand when you hand him your reports." Karin spun around in the chair, regretting it as she became a bit nauseous.

"This'll be the first 'C' I've ever brought home on a report." Yuzu leaned on the back of the chair.

"Well, you won't know what his reaction is until you show him the report." Karin rested a hand on her growing stomach. "But if you don't survive, can I have your stereo?"

* * *

**I'm so happy with this update! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Halloween, fellow anime nerds! I'm really bored right now, so I'm trying to give you a decent update! Just want to say this to ivemadeitthisfar on livejournal. I found your little post today, and if you've got such a big problem with me making my fanfiction mine, then don't read it. I write because I love it, not because I'm desperate for reviews. I read your blog, and I must say that if your an adult, then you shouldn't have the time to bash someone on the internet. I'm still in school, and I have the weekends, and the days I've got no homework to write fanfiction, and I put all my heart into it.**

**I would also like to say that even if you don't like someone's fanfiction, you still don't need to blog them to death.**

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach. I do, however, own this fic, and if I catch you stealing it, or blogging me to death for bad writing, I will make sure that you're in pain.**

* * *

Karin glared at the principal, knowing full well that it won't do any good. She was no longer allowed to participate in PE due to her 'condition' as he'd put it, and she was going to have to attend parenting classes. 

"...you'd be in PE, and all the sports you want. But you got into this predicament, and have lost that." Mr. Takanaka shuffled a few papers around on his desk, and then put s few others into Karin's file.

"Well, I'm not sorry that this happened." Karin rested a hand on the growing bump. She had her first ultrasound next week.

"And why is that?"

"Because Sado and I love eachother, and I love this child to death already." Karin smiled a little.

"So you went and had sex before marriage because you love him?" Mr. Takanaka shifted, and Karin winced a little when the light shined off of his bald head.

"No. I did it because it felt so damned right." Karin's face became firm.

"Well, Ms. Kurosaki, it may have felt right at the time, but I can tell you that it's not right as of late." He smiled at her, proud of his smug comment.

"What the hell makes you say that?" Karin stood up from her seat, and slammed her hands on the mahogany desk.

"You're only sixteen!" He stood up and slammed his own hands on the desk. "It's not right for someone like you to do anything like that! You had so many opportunities ahead of you; you've crushed it all!"

"I've still got those same opportunities. They'll just be delayed. I'll still go to college, and I've got a part time job. I can pay a little extra to do most of it on the internet, and when this baby gets into a preschool, I can get a full time job, one that pays well, because by that time, I'll have graduated college," Karin paused. "I've already got about five thousand saved up, and I've nailed several scholarships," Karin was about to continue, but was cut off.

"They wont give you a scholarship if you're a mother at sixteen!"

"Seventeen! My birthday is May seventh! Being a mother has nothing to do with whether or not I can get a scholarship or not. It depends on your grades throughout your school life. Considering that I've only had three 'B's in my life, and nothing below that, I think I've got them nailed!" Karin realized that she'd just screamed at the principal, and it felt pretty good.

"You won't-" Karin didn't stay to listen, as she walked out of the office, and out of the school.

* * *

Yuzu and Holly walked out to the old GMC Sonoma, and sped off to the music shop where Karin said she'd be. They knew the visit to the office hadn't gone well, as Karin hadn't come back to class. She'd been called out in the middle of their third hour, and was in the office for about an hour and a half when she left.

They arrived about ten minutes later, and ran to the back of the shop where they knew she'd be. She always hung out there whne there was something on her mind, or she was angry at someone. Today, it happened to be the latter. Karin was the wqorst customer, mainly because she never bought anything, but to the owner, which happened to be Holly's brother, she was a pleasure. They talked a lot, and when one of the employees was out, she did their work for half the pay. If Chad didn't knwo that Stefan was gay, he would've assumed that they were together.

"Well, it didn't go so well, I assume?" Holly plopped down on the leather couch beside Karin, and Yuzu sat on the floor.

"Not exactly. It was pretty good, up until that moron started questioning why I just 'went out and did it' with Chad. I'm going to have to quit PE, and start going to parenting classes at the _Alternative _school across town. Looks like Chad couldn't have given me his truck at a better time..." Karin pulled the keys from her pocket. She'd changed out of her uniform into a pair of bluejeans and a sweatshirt when she'd gotten to the shop. She stole them from Stefan, and he just said that they were hers, sonsidering she's got the body for them.

"So, other than our thick-headed principal butting in where he didn't belong, it went okay?" Yuzu asked, pulling her phone from her pocket. She'd gotten a text message from Jinta. _Figures..._

"Yep. Now, let's go get some dinner; I'm starving!" Karinstood up from the overly puffy leather couch.

"Well, there's some pizza from last night in the fridge!" Stefan called from the check-out counter, and the three females walked to the back, so they could raid his fridge.

* * *

Holly leaned against the counter, and stole the piece of garlic bread off of her brother's plate, and he stoll the rest of her iced tea.

"Stef, would you consider giving me a full day's job on the weekends?" Karin took another bite of her pizza.

"Sure. Until you're seven months along. Then I'm gonna have to give you maternity leave whether you like it or not, hun. I don't want to risk felling guilty for sending you into premature labour." Stefan smacked her on the shoulder.

"When do I start?" Karin sat on the counter.

"What about tomorrow morning?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at the eldest Kurosaki girl. "What about you, Yuzu?" He laughed at the rapid shaking of Yuzu's head. "Okay then. Are you gonna spend the night here, or not?"

Yuzu pulled her phone out to call home, and say that she and Karin would be at Stefan's.

* * *

**Yay! A chapter longer than five hundred words! I would like to say that I'm rather proud of this one, and if ivemadeitthisfar has a problem with it, then she can just step in front of a bus for all I care!**

**Also, I want to say I don't appreciate being blogged, and I don't think anyone does.**

**Shorty **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo, dudes and dudettes! I'm on a freaking roll, here! Three updates in one week! Yay me! just so you know, my best friend Kayla, who doesn't really care for this pairing, is the one who inspired this particular chapter.**

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately for me, I don't own Bleach, and Kubo Tite isn't my almost dead uncle, about to leave the rights to Bleach to me...Copy my stuff, and I'll murder you. There is endless room in my burn pile for corpses...**

* * *

"...and our first prize winner is...Kurosaki Karin!" The DJ started to applaud, and the crowd followed as Karin high-fived Yuzu, Holly, and Stefan. She ran up to the small stage, smiling from ear to ear. The DJ handed her a check. "Don't spend it all in one place!" Karin was so excited, she hugged the Dj, and as she walked down off the stage, she remembered how she got the prize. 

_Flashback_

_Karin straightened Yuzu's sweater for the millionth time that night. Why did Yuzu decide that she'd look better singing on that poorly lit stage if she was wearing that warm, but tight, swaeter. It was nice enough, but it didn't fit right since the eighth grade._

_"Why did I listen to you? This is way too tight!" Karin tried to pull the sweater down, just to make sure her behind wasn't revealed to the world, and realized that it wouldn't go any further. "I'm never wearing your jeans again!"_

_"Well, you won't have to after this." Yuzu took the brush to her sister's hair, and attacked her with a can of hairspray._

_"What song are you going to sing again?" Holly had the memory of a goldfish._

_"I Hate Myself For Loving You. Joan Jett." Karin looked down at Holly, who was tying up the knee-high, lace-up boots. "Must you te them so tight? I need to be able to feel my feet so I can walk!"_

_"Well, if i don't, you could break your leg, or something!" Holly continued to tie the boots._

_"Hurry up, girls!" Stefan walked into the dressing room, and warned them that they had five minutes until Karin was supposed to go on._

_Karin moved Holly off of her foot, and finished tying the boots herself, and Yuzu finished up her hair. Karin then went out onto the stage as her name was called._

_The music started, and a few people started dancing to the music, which told Karin that sh was doing great so far._

_Midnight, gettin' uptight. Where are you?  
You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you._

_Hey, Jack, It's a fact they're talkin' in town.  
I turn my back and you're messin' around.  
I'm not really jealous, don't like lookin' like a clown._

_To Karin, it seemed as if she was in the music video. She walked across the stage, back and forth, hips swaying to the music._

_ I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away._

_I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you ._

_She had a few people applauding with the music, and by the end of the chorus, the whole crowd was participating._

_ Daylight, spent the night without you.  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do.  
I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through._

_Hey, man, bet you can treat me right.  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night.  
I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite.  
_

_ I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you._

_Karin walked off the stage, and grabbed Holly from her barstool. She dragged her up onto the stage, and they sang together through the next chorus._

_ I hate myself for loving you.  
Can't break free from the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
_  
_Through the end, she had the whole crowd singing with her, but she was stil heard._

_ I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away.  
__  
I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
I hate myself for loving you .  
I hate myself for loving you ._

_She and Holly walked off the stage, and saw the Dj wink at them. Karinalready knew she'd won._

_End Flashback_

Karin went to the back of the bar, and saw Ichigo and Rukia there, with Isshin, and they were all looking at her in amazement.

"What? You people didn't think I could do it?" Karin looked at her family in fake dissappointment.

"He didn't!" Isshin and Ichigo pointed at esachother, and then went back to staring at Karin.

"Karin! Anything I can do for you?" The DJ, Eichii, walked up to Karin.

"How 'bout adding a few more zeroes to this check?" Karin joked, already thankful fot the five thousand dollar check. "No, not really. I do want to know about anything else like this in the future. I'm saving up to go to Okinawa U, and I need back-up if i don't get the scholarships I need. I checked out a few apartments, and I'm a bitshocked at the prices." Karin chuckled a little.

"Three screaming orgasms!" Ichigo called to the bartender.

"Nuh-uh, Ichi-nii. If I can't have, I'm making sure none of you get to rub it in my face!" Karin knocked him off the barstool, and took his place. He through her over his shoulder, and took her out onto the floor to dance.

* * *

Yuzu sipped at her drink, ad glanced out at Karin and Ichigo. They could dance 'till the night was over, and still be going. 

Karin. She was everything Yuzu wasn't. Strong, athletic, hell, she's a mother-to-be!

Yuzu looked down at her reflection in the soda, and saw nothing that seemed to matter.

"Yuzu!" Said girl looked up, and saw Stefan about to drag her out to the dance floor. "Is anything wrong, hun?"

"Not really." Yuzu was spun around, and almost lost her balance. "Well, nothing that can be helped." She brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"Well, I can try, hun." The United States southerner lifed her up off the ground.

"Karin's everything I'm not. She's strong, pretty, thin, and about to be a mother. I'm just the housewife!" Yuzu layed her head in the crook of his neck, and he lead her outside.

"Honey, you're real pretty for one thing." He dabbed at her eyes with his handkerchief, careful not to smudge her eyeshadow. "And you're one of thestrongest people I know, strong as Karin, but you show it in a different way. You can actually cook, unlike Karin, and as for being a mother, it'll happen when it happens." He hugged her, and then began dragging her inside. "I hear 'Gimme Three Steps." He proceded to force her to dance.

* * *

"What's this for?" Karin danced with her brother; they'd done this before, and this was the first time they'd danced together since the girls turned sixteen. They had a party at this particular bar, and that was when they got their first hangovers... 

"No reaason. You're just my sister, and I might need to mooch some cash off you later." They both chuckled at this comment. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about what went on in the principal's office yesterday. Dad got a call from the old bat, and I deleted the message before he heard about it. I was just wondering, why did you do it with Chad?" Ichigo braced himself to avoid much damage if Karin got upset because of his question.

"Well, at the time, we were a little tipsy. But it felt so damned right. I love him to death. And I'm willing to bet money, that if we weren't tipsy, we'd have still done it." Karin stepped off the floor when it came to a slow song, and pushed Rukia out there with her brother.

* * *

** Yay! Another long chapter!**

**Shorty **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, people! Looks like luck is still on my side! I got this chapter while** **drawing on one of my notebooks, and I'll admit, it's not much, but it's something. Just for emphasis, for those that think I'm not serious about writing, like my science teacher, I am serious about it, and am not in any way desperate for reviews. I do appreciate them, but even if I didn't get any, I'd still write.**

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately for me, I don't own Bleach, and Kubo Tite isn't my almost dead uncle, about to leave the rights to Bleach to me...Copy my stuff, and I'll murder you. There is endless room in my burn pile for corpses...**

* * *

Yuzu scrubbed furiously at the frying pan; Stefan's little 'Pep Talk' did nothing for her. Sure he wouldn't lie, but what's the point of it if it's coming from someone whose _gay. _Her own damn boyfriend rarely ever compliments her, if at all. 

She slammed the frying pan into the sink, water splashing all over the place. Why was it, that even though she was only four goddamned minutes younger than Karin, Karin had everything, and she was still the shadow?

It ticked her off to no end.

"I'm sick of it!" Yuzu grabbed her keys, not even bothering to get a jacket on, and ran from the house.

* * *

Karin jolted up from the couch as she heard the crash. Maybe Yuzu just dropped something... 

Karin's theory was proven wrong when she heard her sister scream, and then slam the back door. _What the hell is with her?_

She'd been a little off lately, as if she was mad about something. She couldn't be mad; Yuzu was _never _mad about _anything._

You could spread her biggest secret around the world, and she'd never get mad. Except for that one time with Ami and her rumors. Ami died in a car accident about a year ago.

Karin got up from her spot on the leather couch, and went into the kitchen. She finished the last of the dishes in five minutes, and then made herself a smoothie. She couldn't cook to save her life, but she could make a helluva smoothie.

She looked down at the buttons on the blender, and noticed that her buldge was getting bigger. That child was growing like a weed, and it wasn't even born!

She pressed a few buttons, and looked up at the ceiling. Her morning sickness wasn't a bad as it used to be, but she figured that was because she was almost through with her first trimester. It was the beginning of March. She'd missed out on so much lately, but that was mostly because Chad was in Mexico, and they usually did stuff like the Valentines Festival at the highschool, together.

He'd originally planned to come home for spring break, but they both decided that it could wait another month for him to come back home, and he could do his first semester's schoolwork over the internet. He'd go back for the second semester forhis second year, and take Karin and the baby with him. Karin would go to a highschool in Segundo, the small town that Chad lives in, and Chad would be taking nightclasses, and a few over the internet. They had that first year planned out already...

Karin was supposed to go into senior year in May. This was her last year of highschool, and she'd finish it in Mexico.

Karin looked at the blender, and realized that her original task had been done a long time ago.

* * *

Yuzu waved her hand at the bartender, signaling for another screaming orgasm. She'd downed three so far, and was more drunk than she is bad at math. 

"Sorry, miss. You've had enough," the bartender remarked.

"The heeeelllll I haaaave!" Yuzu slurred, flailing her arms around. The bartender signaled for back-up, ad Eichii walked up from the DJ booth. He doubled as a bouncer, and considering the other bouncers were handling a brawl outside, he had no choice. "Oh myyyyyy! You're a cuuuuutie!" Yuzu commented as Eichii lifted her off the barstool.

"Let's get you home." Eichii helped her outside to the payphone, and called her a cab.

"You're...you're...you're so much nicer than my booooyyyyfriiiieeeennd." Yuzu clutched her head as she hiccuped. "He never pays me no never-mind. All it issss to himmm, is making out, and grooohhhhhping. He's such an asssssss!" Yuzu screamed into the evening air. "I'm the blaaack shmeep of mfy famfily; Kaaaareeeen's the good winnn, the oooohldest wine! It fucking sucks!" Yuzu chuckled a little, and leaned on Eichii.

He was used to this, considering he'd had to deal with people more drunk than she was, but he felt a bit of a spark for her.

When the taxi arrived, Yuzu refused to get in. She'd driven her father's car there, and didn't awnt to get caught drunk. As if he wouldn't notice when she walked in... He was usually a fun-loving guy, but when something like this happened, even though his daughters are legal to drink, he didn't like itone bit when either of them were drunk. They found that out the day after they turned sixteen.

Eichii finally had to drive her back to her house, taking slurred directions and a bunch of complaints about family from the drunken girl. He was going to get hell for this when he got back to the bar. He was twenty-one, and if he and the Kurosaki girl were to have a relationship, it would be illegal.

* * *

Karin opened the door, and it seemed as if she'd been hit by an eighteen-wheeler. There was Yuzu, drunk as a sailor, dry'heaving over the railing on the doorstep, and some guy holding her now shoulder-length hair back.

"Yuzu, what the hell is going on?" Karin closed the front door, and walked out, a hand on her growing stomach. "What the hell happened?"

"Azzz if youuuu don't knooohw!" Yuzu looked up, and realized that she wasn't going to puke her dinner up.

"Apparently, something's bothering her. I think it's something to do with you..." Eichii handed Karin the keys to the Ford Focus. "I called her a cab, but she refused to get in, so I drove her home in your car. I'm going to walk back." Eichii helped Yuzu into the house when Karin opened the door.

Karin and Eichii half-carried Yuzu upstairs to her room, and got her to bed with wastebasket beside her for when she woke up with hangover.

"You're not taking a taxi back to that bar. Hey, don't I...you're the guy who handed me the check!" Karin walked out of the bedroom. "Ichigo, I'm going out; check up on Yuzu later, would ya?" She didn't wait for a response as she dragged Eichii down the stairs. "I'll drive you back."

"No, you really-" He didn't get to finish as Karin cut him off.

"I'm driving you back against your will. I wanna know why my sister's so upset. Why'd she go out and get drunk?" Karin started up the Focus.

"Well, this is what she told me..."

* * *

"So she's upset with me." Karin pulled over, and rested her head against the steering wheele. "I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

"No problem. I actually kind of like the girl, to be honest. She's got something in her that I think is really cool. It's kind of weird, really." Eichii smiled at the thought of the strawberry blonde girl.

"Back off; she's got a boyfriend." Karin raised her head.

"I know. She told me he treats her bad."

"He doesn't beat her, and from what I've seen, they're pretty close." Karin had never really liked Jinta, and neither had anyone else but Yuzu. He just seemed kind of off, but it wasn't their place to go butting in.

"Well, she told me he doesn't beat her, but he just looks at the relationship as making out." Eichii leaned back in the seat, and watched as cars passed them on the road. "If she was my girl, I'd treat her right, let her have some say in the relationship, not just 'lights on or off'. She'd really nice, at least, what I've seen, but I'm sure she's even better when she's not had any screaming orgies." Eichii chuckled a little.

"You've known my sister about an hour, and already you're attracted to her. How odd..."

"See, that's what she was talking about. You think she can't do anything but be a housewife!" Eichii half-glared at her.

"I never meant to be that way; I love her cooking, but that doesn't mean that's all she's good for. Yuzu's a great person to go to for advice, and she's really pretty, she's got a whole life ahead of her, and isn't carrying the child of someone halfway across the flipping world!" Karin began to cry. "Stupid hormones!"

"Well, you need to set that straight with her." Eichii sat up in the seat.

"I guess I better get you back to the bar..." Karin drove off to the other side of town.

* * *

**Yay! Another long update!**

**Shorty **


	15. Chapter 15

**Luck is still on my side. Whoop! Another update for you people! Just so you know, I'm probably going to make a sequal to this onceit's done, and on the off chance you care, there it is. I have this thing pretty much planned out, and I just have to get it up on here. What I'm also about to say is** **kind of weird coming from my mouth, considering I never thank anyone, except for my reviewers. (Thanks, by the way, for taking thetime to read this thing, and reviewing.)**

**Thanks, to those who run this site. If this site hadn't been up here, I probably wouldn't have discovered fanfiction when I did, and I wouldn't have something to post my stuff on the internet with. I love writing fnfiction, and I have some experience writing it because of the people who pay for and run this site.**

**Disclaimer: Unforunately for me, Bleach is not mine, and never will be. I do own this fanfic, and I catch you copying it in any way, I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully. You can never have too many friends who'll be willing to drive that lethal bus.**

* * *

Yuzu sat up, qand clutched her head immediately. She'd had a nightmmare. Karin and the babay were dead, and it was all because of her wish. What a nightmare. She leaned over her bed, and was thankful for the wastebasket at her side. She got up after she greeted her dinner, and went downstairs. 

She got close to the kitchen, and had to go to the half-bath by the front door.

After she was sure the acohol was out of her system she went into the kitchen to get something to drink. She resisted her growling stomach, as the thought of food made her feel like doing the technicolour yawn again.

"Damn, I need to learn to control my anger." Yuzu opened the fridge, and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"You're right. But you're also upset about something else." Karin flipped on the lamp over the stove, and she could be seen leaning on the counter with a container of yogurt.

"How did you-"

"Eichii told me."

"Eichii- oh, now I remember, vaguely. Didn't he bring me home?" She pulled a glass from the cupboard, and filled it to the brim.

"He drove you home, and I had to drive him back. That's when he told me. Now what's this about you and Jinta hving trouble?" Karin through the empty yogurt container into the garbage, and sat down in a barstoolat the counter.

"It's mostly him. I care about him, and I keep letting him do it, but it seems as if he's just using me." She swirled the now half-full glass. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Dump him. But that's just my opinion. You need to do what you want, I'm not here to direct you. It's your life; if you want to screw it up, then it's your's to screw up." Karin leaned on her elbow, and continued. "If you want to be with him, then that's your business."

"I'm going to leave him." Yuzu set her drink down, and half-stumbled to the phone. She was going to get it over with now. "Hey, Jinta? It's me. I just wanted to say, it's over. It's as if you're just using me; it has been for awhile, and I'm tired of it. It's over." She hung up the phone, and plopped down on a barstool beside her sister.

"I didn't think you'd do it that fast." Karin smiled at her sister, and realized that she's the most level-headed person she knew. "Nicer than I'd have done it. I'd have tacked a 'Fuck You' to it."

"Huh-uh. Voice mail, and I'm not going to cuss in front of Mr. Urahara." Yuzu still didn't know much about her brother's secret life, but she knew that Urahara was a friend of his, and she still respected him.

That's probably because she didn't really know him.

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm off." Karin went upstairs, and Yuzu just fell asleep at the counter, with her head in her arms.

* * *

Yuzu woke up at about five in the morning, tired as ever. She shuffled into the bathroom, and realized something. How the heck did she get upstairs. Maybe she was sleepwalking? 

She forgot about the prior question as she turned on the hot water, and stepped in. Unlike her sister, she prefered hot showers, especially in the winter. It was now the first week of March, and she still wanted scalding hot showers.

Yuzu walked downstairs about twenty minutes later, fully dressed in her uniform and a pair of old converse. That was the one exception to the uniforms. They could choose their own shoes. They were _supposed _to be wearing their hair in pigtails if it was long, but that rule wasn't enforced, and no one wore their hair that way anyway, except when there was someone there to evaluate the school.

She was about to start breakfast, and realized that there was already eggs and bacon on the table, and Ichigo was setting a plate of toast on the table. "Karin better not be in there." Yuzu didn't want to have to hang out in the nurse's office all day because of Karin's bad cooking.

"No, she's already left. She gets to go to parenting classes an hour earlier everyday, and the PE hour. She hated it, getting up this morning, and she's eally going to hate it when she has to bring home one of those mechanical things to take care of for a week." Ichigo handed her a plate full of eggs, bacon, and some toast, and gave her a gllass of milk. She had something against coffe...

* * *

Karin leaned back in her chair, and glared at the teacher. So far, they had gone through conception, and were onto what happens during pregnancy. They really didn't need to learn this stuff, because they'd already used it to get here. 

"...ad by the end of the nine months, the fetus will be fully developed, in most cases, and be a happy and healthy baby at birth. Now, on to the risks, and childbirth..." The teacher was a chunky woman, who looked like she'd had a few children herself, and when she walked, her cottage cheese thighs really showed.

Karin learned all this as a child, and had the talk when she was six, then firmly told that she wasn't allowed to tell her friends, even though she wasn't going to punish them with something so cruel and unusual. She'd assisted in a few births since she was fourteen, and was one of the people that passed out at the sight of the head crowning; she had a fairly weak stomach when it came to that.

"Now, I'm going to show you a few slides." The teacher, whom Karin now referred to as 'Old Hag,' pulled up a powerpoint, and hit the 'fullscreen' button.

Karin looked at the first slide, and immediately ran from the room to the trashcan in the hall.

"Looks like someone's not quite over morning sickness!" Karin heard as she ran from the room.

* * *

Yuzu looked up as her sister walked into the classroom, handing Haruka-sensei an excuse for being late. She was going to be a few minutes late for awhie, up until her sixth month; she's going to do her schoolwork over the internet starting then. 

Yuzu waved over to the seat next to her, just as Haruka-sensei turned his back to the class to write something on the whiteboard.

"How'd it go?" Yuzu mouthed to her sister.

"I need to start carrying a barf bag with me to that class; I'll tell you at lunch." Karin pulled out her notebook, and began to take notes on the second world war.

The class went on very slowly, and when they were dissmissed for lunch, Holly and Karin bolted from the door, and Yuzu followed suit.

They claimed their spot under the oak tree, and started snagging food from one another, mainly Karin taking half Holly's meatball grinder for half of her BLT.

"What exactly happened that was so horrifying?" Holly took a bite of the half of Karin's BLT.

"They showed pictures! It was so bad! But shouldn't we already know that? Otherwise, we probably wouldn't be in that class!" Karin flailed her arms around a bit.

"Were they showing X-rated pictures, or pictures of the birth?" Yuzu put her hand on her forehead and shook her head at Holly's question. It's a school course, why would they show anything X-rated?

"Holly, you are too slow." Karin took a bite of the meatball grinder. "Those pictures showed fluid and everything! They didn't show the stuff we need to know, like a mother in labour with an epidural!"

"Way too much information!" Holly closed her eyes tight, realizing that it was a big mistake when images popped into her head. "Thanks to you, I'm gonna have nightmares tonight!"

* * *

"It was so damned gross!" Karin said into the mouthpiece of the headset for her phone. "And I get to see more of it tomorrow...it sucks for me." She took the head set off, and put it on speaker. 

"Why don't you skip? I've caught you doing it before!"

"If I skip this, I don't have any make-up work, but the teacher will ome to my house and show the clips to me then. I need to get it finished ASAP!" Karin held her mouth directly to the phone when she said that last bit, causing Chad to hold the phone away from his ear on the other end.

"How long is the class?"

"About four months. But I can go on weekends and cut it down by a months; the weekend classes are twice as long, and cover twice as much. I already signed up for weekend classes."

"Just wondering, but is there anything I need to know about our child?" Chad didn't want a repeat of what happened a few weeks before.

"No, other than my first ultrasound is on Wednesday, and the teacher has requested that I bring pictures the day after, to which I declined rather fiercely." Karin pointed out, bluntly.

"Why?" Chad was curious as to why she wasn't willing to start bragging about their child as early as possible.

"Because, it's none of their business. I will send you pictures, if you're that desperate, but I'm leaning towards making you wait so you're all anxious. It's fun watching you run around like a chicken with it's head cut off." Karin thought about the time when he couldn't find the floppy for his tech assignment; it was a major grade, and Karin ended up bringing it to him in the middle of the day.

"You're mean." Karin chuckled at this.

* * *

Yay! Another update, although it is a bit later than I originally planned. I started it last night, and fell asleep on my keyboard. (Again) 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, people! I've got to tell you something you might not like, but it has to be done. I'm not going to be updating Welcome Back as much as I used to, but that's because I'm on a ChadxKarin binge, and I'm brain dead. I'm sorry, those of you who actually read Welcome Back, and I'm trying my damnedest as of late to get some IchiRuki in there, but it's not working so well.

Disclaimer:Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach. If I did, I'd have gotten rid of those Bounts, and found another use for Ririn, Cloud, and Nova.

* * *

Karin looked into the mirror across the room, and grimaced. She wasn't going to be able to pull off plus-sized jeans and a tank top for much longer. I guess I can take some old over-alls and grafiti the hell out of the damned things. I can steal shirts from Yuzu and Ichigo...anything to avoid maternity clothes; those things are uglier than hell. 

She got up out of bed, and changes into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Today, she had to go to work at Stefan's shop, and then she had to get the paperwork for school through the internet. They'd e-mail her all her assignments, and she'd drop them off once a week at the school. She still had to attend that annoying parenting class, when they just taught her what she already knew.

"I've changed plenty of diapers to know the difference between a boy and a girl," she said to herself, running her brush through her shoulder-length black hair. She'd going to have to re-dye the streak in thr front soon; she didn't want the roots to show, so that it would be a good dye-job.

She walked downstairs, taking them two at a time, and sat down on the counter as Yuzu was making breakfast. She got herself a bowl of cereal, and ate it while asking when breakfast would be. She used to just eat like a horse, now she eats like three horses and a man who hasn't eaten in a month.

"What's for breakfast?"

She earned a look from her sister that said "Look into the pan, dumbass."

"You heard from the dump-ee, yet?" Karin ate another spoonful of the cornflakes.

"No. I'm going back to that bar, today. It's been two weeks, and I still haven't thanked that Eichii-kid." Yuzu put the last of the sausage onto the plate next to her, and started on the eggs.

"He's hardly a kid; I think he's like, twenty-one? Not completely sure. I do know that he's got a soft spot for you, and he got that when he had to bring you home. If he likes you drunk, then he'll love you sober."

"I actually think you're right this time. That's a real shock, considering all the stunts you talked me into." She thought about the time they'd toilet papered the Myoujins' house, and were busted by the cops. That was only about two years before, and Chad and Ichigo had to come bail them out of the slammer so Isshin wouldn't find out. When he did find out, he was proud of them, up until he found out that they were caught. Then he taught them how to TP someone's house without getting busted. It's all in the earpiece and cell phone...

* * *

Karin put the last box of new merchandise on the rack, and looked at the clock. She still had three hours left. Stefan was only letting her work for eight hours a weekend, as she was pregnant, and he didn't want to risk hurting her or the baby, even though she assured him it was fine. 

She went into the kitchen, and grabbed a botled water from the fridge. She drank half of it in one sitting, and sat down at the small breakfast table.

"A friend never asks for anything to eat or drink; a best friend makes themself at home, and raids your fridge." Stefan took a seat eside her at the table. "Thanks for restocking." He took her water from her, took a drink of it, and handedit back to her. "When do you want your check?"

"Anytime's fine, but I don't need it right away." She took another drink of the water.

"Well, then, you'll get it tomorrow." He got a tuperware container from the fridge, and heated up some of the left over lasagna for the both of them. He'd made it yesterday, and Holly had already eaten half of it for breakfast. Luckily she didn't cook. She couldn't cook to save her life.

She lived with Stefan, and their parents were in Scotland for a five year period. She was going to go to a university in Okinawa, and was paying for it by working for Stefan part-time, and at the Starbucks on the weekends.

"Hey, thanks for lunch, and letting me work here." Karin got up from her spot at the table. "I really need the money. I'm going back to Mexico next January with Chad, and after that, we're going to get a bigger house here in Karakura." She hugged Stefan. It people didn't know he was gay, they'd swear Stefan and Karin were together, behind Chad's back.

"You've thought everything through, haven't you?" He looked at the microwave.

"Mmmm-hmm. We were drunk when it happened; we didn't know what we were doing. But I don't doubt for a minute that it wouldn't have happened, even if we weren't drunk. It took four Jack Daniels' to get me the slightest bit tipsy; it took him two. He has zero liquor tolerance." She chuckled.

"Well, you know that if you need help, me and Holly are here, and so is Genie." Stefan thought aout their friend. He'd earned the name 'Genie' because he always showed up when you had a problem, and always seemed to have a solution.

He took their lasagna out of the microwave, and Karin got a couple forks for them, and they ate out of the same dish.

* * *

Yuzu walked into the bar, and scanned it for Eichii. She couldn't find him, so she decided to wait for him at the bar. She ordered a soft drink, and pulled out her manga.

"Waiting for someone?" Yuzu looked up at the voice. A moment ago, the bartender was a chunky man with a Santa Clause face.

"Kind of." She marked her book, and set it down on the counter. Eichii picked it up, and read a few pages.

"You like fluff?" He read another page.

"Uh-huh." She took a sip of the soda that had been set down next to her.

"Welcome to my fluffy world." He looked at Yuzu, who stared at his violet orbs. "This is one of my favourite mangas." He walked out from behind the counter, and took a seat next to her. "You ever solve any of those problems? Or do you still need a clean sleeve?"

"I broke up with Jinta two weeks ago, and he still hasn't replied. I'm glad it's over between us; I don't have to kiss someone I don't love." Yuzu looked at him. She was caught in his eyes for a moment, and then was drawn to the pendant around his neck. He was gorgeous.

"...hello? You in there?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, yeah. i had my head in the sky for a minute. Sorry about that. It happens a lot. What were you saying?" She loked directly at him, ignoring those beautiful eyes.

"I asked if you wanted to go out, as friends. It's cool if you refuse." Eichii turned around on the barstool, and leaned against the counter.

"Sure. Physical contact limited to a handshake, maybe a hug?" She put her manga back into her purse.

"Yeah. How does Starbucks sound? We can split a croisant; I'll pay for it?" He stood up from the barstool.

"Sure, but I'll pay for the coffe. And we'll take my car." She stood up. "This isn't going to get you into any trouble, is it? Sure, it's nowhere near the rush, but you might be needed." They walked out of the bar.

"Soujirou'll cover for me." He took her hand, and she didn't take it back.

* * *

Thanks for reading, people! 


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so sorry taht my last few updates have been kind of messed up, but here's another one. They've not been saving it when I had stuff in bold, and it all looked the same, so the author's notes weren't that noticeable, and still aren't, in my opinion.

Disclaimer:Unfortunately, Bleach belongs to Kubo, and not me. Not that I'm not worshipping Kubo for creating this great anime, but I just want Bleach...

* * *

Yuzu looked up from her homework. She was just about done with it, and would be out with Eichii as soon as she could get this annoying math problem done. Math never was her strong point, and she was just barely passing it. Spending all your time with a math nerd could really burn you out. 

When she and Karin were little-er, they spent all their time with their favourite big brother, who loved math. Not enough to take AP math and do a project on fibbonachi's, but enough to make a perfect grade in it throughout his whole school career.

Karin took after Ichigo, and kind of liked the horrid subject, but she still just barely passed it. She was acing language arts, though, and especially anything that involved moving around.

Yuzu finished, and crammed the notebook paper into her math book, dropping it on the coffe table as she walked out of the house, car keys in hand.

Karin walked downstairs just as her sister walked out the door. I hate this. I'm not allowed to run downstairs anymore, much less participate in any PE. She flopped down on the couch, and started on that day's assignments. This might take awhile...

* * *

Karin put her last assignment into the folder to take to the school at the end of the week. Apparently, she'd applied too early, and would be out of school quicker than she expected. Her assignments were e-mailed to her every day, and she did them as soon as they showed up. She kept all her books at the house, and would return them before she went to live with Chad in Mexico. 

Speaking of our favourite giant, he would be coming back this Sunday, and needed to be picked up. As strong as he is, nobody wants to walk from Okinawa all the way to Karakura, which would be a long time, considering it takes four hours to complete the drive, without breaks.

Karin went out on the back porch, and kicked back on the porch swing with her favourite manga. Blood and gore were alright most of the time, but everyone needs some fluff.

She looked up when her father walked out. Dogearring her book, and sat up a bit straighter, swinging her legs off the porchswing.

"What was it this time?" She asked. He sat down next to her, wiping his hands on a dish towel, getting the smell of the disinfectant off his hands. He had to use it when dealing with a patient, but hated the smell. He always washed his hands after dealing with a patient.

"That woman down the street brought her son in for a scraped knee. I can understand bringing him in the first time, because you're a worried parent, but it gets kind of old when you're on a first name basis with the doctor." He chuckled a bit, and hugged his daughter. Karin was always a Daddy's girl, no matter what you did. She could be wearing the frilliest pink dress, and she'd still try to run and climb trees in it.

* * *

Yuzu laughed at something Eichii said. "Damn, Eichii, you're so funny!" She laughed more, and had to lean on him to keep from laughing herself into the ground.

"A few months ago," Eichii chuckled himself at this memory, "there was a brawl at the bar. These two guys were drunk out of their minds, and one of them bumped into the other. I had to go help get the two of them out of there. As we were walking out, the bulkier of them said, 'Right now, I see three of you. When I can find the real one, I'm gonna tie the long hair on your head to the short hair on your ass, and kick you down the street!'" Eichii had to catch Yuzu, as she was laughing so hard she tripped over her own feet.

"Have you ever seen Steel Magnolias?" Yuzu asked once she regained her composure.

"Yep," Eichii replied as heopened the door to his SUV. "'Drum would never point a gun at a lady.' The key word there is 'Lady.'"

"I love that movie. My brother is a real sap for it. I have to admit, though, even I cried when Shelby died." Yuzu looked at Eichii as his face fell.

"I cried when she died too, believe it or not." He looked ashamed for a moment. "Hey, there's a DVD player in here; you want to watch it right now?" He pulled off on the side of the road, right next to the Starbucks.

"Sure, if it won't be a problem."

"Would I have asked if it was, Einstien?" He pulled a DVD case from the glove comparment.

"No need to be hostile!" She socked him in the arm.

"I'm not hostile, I'm PMS-ing!" He looked fake-sad. "Now, come on. The screen is in the back!" He hopped over the seat, and Yuzu followed.

* * *

Ichigo through his best friend's bags into the trunk of his car, and slammed the door down. "You know this is a huge risk; Karin's moodswings are getting worse every day. Yesterday, she hit me in the gut because the mail was late." He got into the Focus, and floored it onto the highway. Speed demon...

"Yes, I know that. But I bought her diamonds to keep myself safe." Chad leaned back in his seat.

"Bad idea, Chad. She doesn't like jewelry. Try electronics or sporting equipment. She's been eying an Olympus at Fry's."

* * *

Sorry it took awhile to update, but I was running dry. Hope you like this one.

Shorty


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo, people! I finally got the bold problem fixed, sorta. I'm using my grandmother's piece-of-shit computer. Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately, the magic 8 ball said I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Chad flopped down on the bed, glad to be home after these past few months. Sure, he was having a nice time with the college life, and he'd even gone to a few fraternity parties, but that wouldn't change the fact that he'd had his first hangover with his girl. That was the first time he'd ever had beer, and he never expected it to make the both of them that horny.

Now he was going to be responsible for two other lives. Not that he minded; he'd carry the world on his back if he could. He was just a bit beyond afraid that something would happen to _his _Karin, and his child, or possibly, children.

It was possible that he would be responsible for _three _more lives, or possibly more.

As of late, he'd just scared himself into passing out.

* * *

Karin flipped through the catologue, marking something every so often. She'd been bored out of her skull lately, and had gotten to go through every baby related ad on this green earth.

So far, she had marked down a beareau, a crib, and a few other things. Karin went back and marked out the mark she put by the crib. There was one in the attic that she could use; it had been Ichigo's, then hers and Yuzu's.

She jumped when Yuzu eagle-clawed her.

"What the hell was that for?" Karin glared at her sister, and noticed Ichigo leaning against the front door. "Is there something you're not telling me? Well, spit it out, Lieutenant Dumbass!"

"We've got a suprise for you." He walked up to our favourite smartalleck, and pulled out a bandana.

"Oh, no! You ain't gonna blind fold me." She got up off the couch, and made the 'stay back' sign with her fingers.

"Ain't isn't a word, so you ain't gonna say it!" Yuzu lunged at her, careful not to make her fall. "It won't be a suprise if you don't put the blindfold on!"

"The hell it won't. Ichigo, don't come any closer." She made a fist.

"Why? Give me one good reason." He walked a few steps closer.

"One, two, three, four, five." As she counted, she unclenched her fist, one finger at a time.

"What the flip are you gonna do with that? Wave at me?" Ichigo took another step closer as she threw her hands up in the air, while Yuzu snickered. Karin didn't like being mocked, but she wasn't in the mood, nor did she have the energy, as of late, to do something about it. She'd just hold their hands in the delivery room.

"I give up! This better be good, or you're carcasses will be found in a ditch somewhere."

* * *

Chad looked up from the laptop when he heard the door open; he'd been watching a video Karin posted on the internet. He needed that laugh. The video involved Ichigo trying to hang up lights on the outside of the house, and he fell off the ladder and into a pile of dog mess.

He gave a small oomph as Karin began hugging him to death. She wasn't really the touchy-feely type, but she loved Chad to death.

"Sorry to break this up, Karin, but I think he needs to breath." Yuzu chuckled a little at her sister; she _never _got enough laughs from her big sister.

"Well, it looks like the both of you have some catching up to get done, so we're gonna to go get Rukia, and get some dinner." Ichigo waved as he and Yuzu walked out the door, and shot a look at Chad that said something along th lines of 'Touch my sister and I'll skin you alive.'

* * *

Chad layed his arm around Karin's shoulders, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Karin's hand twitched a bit in her lap. She was getting tired of this silence. They'd watch so much Inuyasha that she was tempted to go find herself a well to jump down.

"Would you say something?" She asked, annoyed at the silence.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, leaning his head on hers. He was tall standing up, but he was pnly a few inches taller than her sitting down, slouched a bit.

"Anything." She grabbed his hand, and started tracing the scars across the back of it. "Why did you come back to me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" The mexican sat up, and rested a hand on his girl's leg.

"Well, you've got you're whole life ahead of you, and-"

"You've got your's ahead of you, too. That's like me asking you why you kept this baby."

Karin sat still for a moment, and stared him down. He began to feel like she was looking through him, and did the same to her. "I kept it because I want to, and abortion doesn't make you unpregnant, it makes you the mother of a dead baby. Adoption is too cruel. It's one thing if you can't take care of the child, but it's a whole other thing when you don't want it." Karin buried her face in his chest.

"If there was something wrong with the baby, and it wouldn't live no matter what, what would you do?" He asked, hoping that it didn't upset her more.

"Then, I still wouldn't get an abortion, unless my life was in danger, too. I'd just wait it out, and hope for the best. But if it was going to die anyway, and I was going to die if I went through with the pregnancy, then I'd get an abortion." Karin hugged him tight, not wanting to let go.

"Just so I'm not hovering between genius and idiot, is there anything going on that I need to know about?" He remembered when she bit his head off for asking Isshin instead of her.

"Nothing's wrong. The morning sickness has stopped. On a completely different subject, Yuzu's been hanging out with this guy at the bar I used to hang out at. His name's Eichii, and he's twenty-one. Another illegal relationship for the family..."

"What?" Chad looked like a brick had just fallen on his head.

"Well, Sherlock, our's is illegal. We've got a little over a year before it's legal." Karin still hadn't let go of Chad.

"Shoot."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey people! Got another update for ya. Right now you're probably thinking "No shit, Sherlock," but whatever. My brain has been being all funky the past couple weeks, so the updates have been a bit weird. Sorry about that little issue. Friday, I found out something really disturbing; my school counselor likes the same music I do, and even listens to Godsmack and Nickelback. It is so damn weird.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Bleach is not mine. I do love the anime to death, though, and I put a lot of work into my fanfiction. If you steal it, I'll have to skin you alive.**

* * *

Chad's phone rang the Cancan, and Karin picked it up before he could get to it. Neither of them were morning people, but Karin was quicker about getting up than Chad ever will be.

"What the hell do you want, and it better be damn good to wake me up." Karin pressed the phone to her ear, and growled a little. Don't ever mess with a tired, pregnant woman.

"You need to get to the hospital ASAP." Karin's eyes got wider when she realized that it was Yuzu. She never called Chad's phone unless she was really desperate for something, like that time they tried to pull a suprise party on Karin. Karin is the master when it comes to eavesdropping.

"What the hell? Yuzu? Why?" Karin jolted up, kicking Chad off the couch in the process.

"Holly, Eichii, and I went out last night. On our way to the drive-in, someone in a Hummer t-boned us, and Holly has a punctured lung, and her left leg is crushed." Yuzu finished all that in one breath, and then continued. "Eichii and I were lucky enough to get out ith a few scratches, and a broken arm for Eichii."

"I'll be down there in a few minutes." Karin leaned her head on her palm. "Give me a few minutes to get some clothes on."

* * *

Karin glared at Chad when he told her she needed to slow down. He decided to go with Karin to check up on her friend, and he now realized that he shouldn't bother a ticked off, pregnant woman.

"Would you shut up? I'm not obeying the speed limit when my friend could be dying!" Karin floored it when the light turned green.

"Just don't get a speeding ticket." Chad got himself whacked on the head with the magazine in the seat. When his girlfriend was around, she didn't let him drive. Going five miles over the speed limit is still to slow for the Kurosaki girl.

"I'm not that stupid; I'll pretend that I'm going into extremely premature labour." She glanced over at his odd expression. "It's possible! I think..."

"You're the one whose family has been running a clinic; how the hell do you not know if it's possible or not?" Chad looked a bit flabberghasted at the fact that she knew next to nothing about pregnancy. She knew the basics; Isshin passed out when he found out that Karin already knew what _it _was, and left Ichigo to tell her about pregnancy. He gave her the bare details.

"Ask my brother. I'm not the one who want's to go into the medical field. I'm not sure what the hell I'm going to do with my life, other than raising this child." She pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, and asked for Holly Chase. "What the hell?" Karin grabbed the woman by the collar of her blouse. "I don't give a damn if she's in the ICU; she's my best friend, and If I want to see her, then I'll see her. You've got ten seconds to give me her room number," Karin said, a very dark tone in her voice.

Karin went through the doors behind the front desk into the intensive care unit. Chad followed soon after, and they found Holly's room. Karin didn't bother knocking, and just barged in.

They found Stefan by Holly's side. "Our parents will be here in a few hours. They took the red-eye." He had Holly's hand in his, and she was asleep. She had a bruised up face, and was covered in bandages. Her left leg was resting on three pillows.

"Has she woken up yet?" Chad asked, a bit worried about the girl himself. He wasn't really close to her, but they were friends, and he was wishing he was in her place right now.

"No. They have her on every drug known to man, and have her eating through an IV." He took the silver stud out of his ear, and put it into his pocket. He played around with his earring when he was nervous or upset, and it was currently a mix of the two.

"Well, Stefan, you can't really eat solid when you're asleep," Karin said, in a futile attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah. Speaking of food, I didn't even eat dinner last night. Do you mind going to pick up something from the house?" Stefan gave her the puppy eyes, and she didn't say anything as she walked out, leaving Chad with Stefan.

* * *

Karin sped into her driveway, and went into the house. She was going to pick Yuzu up on her way back to the hospital. She didn't expect to see her sister and Eichii on the couch, covered up with a blanket. She had been standing in the doorway for the past five minutes, and Ruia finally walked in and said "Don't flipp out; they didn't do anything." Rukia then plopped down in the leather lounge chair.

Karin got a glass of ice from the kitchen, and dumped it onto the sleeping couple.

"Wakey, wakey!" Karin had a sugar-coated smile plastered to her face.

"What?" Yuzu sat up, and Eichii got up off the couch, tripping on his own feet in the process.

"I'm dragging you back to the hospital with me; I had to get something for Stefan to eat, so I thought I'd get you on the way back." Karin dragged her sister and Eichii out to the truck. "Hey, Rukia! Theres still room, you want to come?" Rukia walked out the front door, and sat in between Yuzu and Eichii in the back. She knew the real reason Karin wanted her to come, and she was glad to get out of the house, circumstances aside.

"Who the hell was driving last night, and I want an answer now." Karin glared at them in the rear-view mirror.

"Holly was driving our car, and we're not sure who was driving the Hummer." Eichii answered, a sad smile on his face. "They had two ambulances, and Yuzu went in the one with the other chick. She went through the drunk's purse, and I think she has her adress." He chuckled at that last comment.

"Is the drunk in the hospital, or at home?"

"Hospital. A shard of glass stabbed her in the gut pretty bad. We should wait before we sue her into oblivion." Yuzu leaned on Rukia when Karin made a sharp turn. She had a very weak stomach.

"They let me out last night because I kept giving them hell about keeping me overnight. I'm supposed to be poked and prodded more this afternoon." Eichii grabbed his broken arm to avoid smacking it into the door.

* * *

Karin plopped the container of spaghetti into Stefan's lap, and he began passing it out on paper plates to those who wanted it. The only ones who were eating anything were Stefan, Yuzu, and Eichii. Karin didn't feel up to eating, and Chad rarely ate anything before noon. It was currently about ten.

"Who the hell made this? Holly's a good cook." Eichii assumed tat because Holly was a girl, she was cooking, and Yuzu abbed the end of the fork she wasn't eating with into his thigh, making him bite back a scream.

"I made it. Holly couldn't cook to save her life." Stefan took another bite of his spaghetti.

"You better save some of that for me." Holly looked up, considering it hurt to try to sit up.

"Huh-uh. I'll make you some fresh, when they allow you to eat solids." Stefan instantly regretted the comment about solid food.

"I want some food; I skipped dinner last night." She glared as best she could with her bruised up face.

"I'll go ask the nurse." Karin got up from her seat on the couch across the room, and went to seek out a nurse.

* * *

**Hey, people! Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey people! Another pdate for ya. This one came to me when my eyes popped open about ten a.m, and I'm just posting now because I needed my three cups of black coffe before I'm coherent. Not that you give a damn about this, but i had the weirdest dream lasst night...My friend Trevor asked me out, and I accepted. Not that it's a bad thing, it's just that considering all my friends already know what I'm like, you'd think they'd be right enough in the head to choose one that doesn't know how to belch the alphabet...**

**Disclaimer: Come on magic 8 ball, come on! Damn! Bleach still isn't mine... (Crys really loudly)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Karin jolted awake at the flash of the camera. She'd been sleping really well, and of course Isshin thought of it as a perfect Kodak moment. Karin shot him the bird, and that ended up in a picture, too.

Holly was woken up by the flash, also, and began laughing when she realized what was happening. It was always funny when Karin was mad, especially when she wasn't allowed to run, jump, or anything _too strenuous. _Karin looked over at Rukia, who nodded, and began chasing Isshin down.

A few minutes later, Rukia came back with the digital camera, and handed it to Karin to delete aas she pleased. Karin pressed a few buttons, and gasped. There were about four hundred pictures, and half of them were of Ichigo and Rukia, asleep. It was a really bad thing when there's blackmail material of Karin and Chad, but when she can blackmail her brother into anything she wanted, it's time to switch the memory stick.

Karin opened the memory stick slot, and took the memory stick. The only problem was that Ichigo saw her, and demanded to know what she was doing that for.

"You'll find out soon enough." was her reply, and she waked out of the room to put the memory stick in the glove compartment of Chad's truck. When he went to Mexico, he gave her the keys to his house and the truck; after awhile, he just gave them to her, and he would use them as needed when he got back. So far, he hadn't driven his truck once, because Karin was a speed demon, and he didn't want a speeding ticket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad kissed the top of Karin's head, and laced his fingers through her hair. Karin sobbed on his shoulder, annoyed with the fact that she was crying in front of him, and not caring at the same time.

Jillian, Holly's mother, had sent them home a few hours before to get some sleep. Stefan called about an hour ago, and told them that Holly had gon into cardiac arrest. They had buzzed her a few times, and it just didn't do like it should. Her heart was beating slower than normal, and she was now breathing through a tube in her throat.

There was still a small chance that she would survive, but she had to survive this night first.

Normally, Karin would have been there in a heartbeat, but a few years ago, Holly said that she never wanted to see any of her friends or family cry, and Karin wasn't going to cry in front of her friend. Yuzu hadn't cried at all, and she was at tthe hospital right now, along with Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin. Stefan was with Holly that moment in her room; only immediate family was allowed in the room, and everyone else was in the waiting room. Stefan came out every few minutes to tell everyone how his little sister was doing, and then he was right back in there with her.

Karin wiped her tears on her sleeve, and grabbed the keys to the truck off the end table. Chad stole them from her hand, and she didn't even fight back. She was really out of it right now.

Chad sped down the road, about ten miles faster than the legal limit, and didn't follow Karin into the hospital. He stayed in the truck for the next few minutes, breaking down when he was sure nobody was outside.

He wasn't really yclose to Holly or Stefan, but this was just like the night his parents died. They'd been in a really bad accident, but his mom had died immediately, and his father tried to hang on as best he could, but it still wasn't strong enough to keep him tied to this earth.

Chad felt it was his fault his parents were gone, even though there was nothing he could have done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin hugged Stefan, and cried on his shoulder for what seemed like days. He lead her to the window into Holly's room, and she just cried more seeing her normally vibrant, upbeat friend, who was almost a sister, passed out with a tube down her throat.

Karin buried her face in Stefan's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. If Chad didn't know that Stefan was gay, he'd have suspected Karin was cheating on him.

"Why don't you go get something to eat?" Stefan handed her the keys to the shop. Karin shook her head 'no.' "You gotta eat something, hun. It could be bad for the baby if you don't. I've only seen you eat once today; that wasn't even much." Stefan pressed his hand to her stomach.

"Whatever. I'm stealing your car. Chad has the keys to his truck." Karin walked away from him, and out of the intensive care unit waiting area. The sight she saw when she was walkingout to Stefan's car made her heart skip a beat. She'd never seen Chad cry, in the few years she'd known him. Ichigo had known him for longer, and he admittted that he'd never seen his best friend cry.

She neglected going to get something to eat, and put his keys in her pocket. She opened the door to the truck, and made Chad jump. He wasn't really paying attention to the outside world.

"Call me stupid, but are you crying?" Karin put her hand under his chin, and forced him to face her. She saw tear streaks on his face.

"Mm-hmm. If I said I got something in my eye, I'd be labeled a bad liar." Chad hugged the the dark-haired girl, and buried his face in her hair.

"You upset about Holly, or is it something else?" Karin asked, ignoring the obvious. Chad didn't reply, he just kissed her neck. "When I went in there, Stefan took me to the window, and Holly looks really bad. It's kind of scary seeing her like that, not able to breathe on her own. I keep expecting her to jump up, rip that tube out of her mouth, and say that she's been playing with us all along. Of course, if she did do that, I'd kill her for scaring me so badly." Karin pressed Chad up against the driver's side door, and buried her face in his chest, breathing in her scent.

"I'm glad you didn't go out with them yesterday; I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He kissed the top of her head again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey people! Another chapter done. Hope you like it. Just so you know, I'm trying to make Holly a bit like myself, not that it matters. I created Stefan after one of my other friends, Shay Wilkinson. Only difference is that Shay's straight...**

**Shorty**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey people. Just wanted to give you a Happy Turkey Day update, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Bleach is not mine. This fic is, though, and if you copy it in any way, I'll skin you alive.**

* * *

Karin scrolled through the text messages on her phone, and found one from Chad. _R u bored? _Karin replied "Hell yeah." She walked out of the room, telling the teacher's assistant that she was at the restroom. She went out to the parking lot instead, and dialed Chad's number.

"Hey! Save me from the boredom!" She leaned against the truck.

"Why don't you sleep? It's not like they grade you for this; you just have to show up."

"I tried. They sent me to the nurses office, who requested that I get tested for a number of problems. I have about five minutes left before they send someone after me. If I'm caught skipping, I'm SOL." Karin complained to him for another couple minutes, and went back into the most boring class on this earth.

"Miss Kurosaki!" Karin jolted from hanging between awake and unconscious. " Can we see your sonogram? I really need an example. I forgot to bring the ones from my house." Karin glared at the teacher.

"No. I've told you 'No' about thirty times already, and until it gets through your think, ugly skull, I'm going to get more and more hostile every time!" Karin stood up from her seat, and started toward the door.

"Oh-ho-ho, sounds like the hormones talking!" The teacher wagged her finger towards Karin.

"Well, I'm about to show you what my hormones can do. Prepare for your date with the ground." Karin then decked this old hag one, and walked out of the room, leaving her with a black eye.

* * *

Karin opened the door to Chad's house, and he looked up from his computer. "Aren't you-" He didn't get to finish because Karin shot a glare his way.

"No, it doesn't end this early. I decked the teacher." She flopped down on the couch, and grabbed the blanket off the back.

"Why? What'd she do?" He made her scoot over a bit, and then let her lay in his lap.

"She asked for a sonogram; it's the thirtieth time she's asked for one. I wish Holly could've been there but-"

"Stefan called a few minutes before you got home; she woke up, and she's fine." He watched as her face fell; he was going to get it now.

"Whay the hell didn't you call me the moment he called? You idiot!" She bolted up from the couch, and grabbed his keys from the coffe table.

Lucky Chad. His girls is having moodswings, few and far between, but they got worse each time. The worse the moodswings get, the closer he is to losing the ability to reproduce. Then there's the delivery room...let's not go there.

* * *

**Another update for ya! A bit short, but here it is anyway...**


	22. Chapter 22

**It feels like I've dissappeared from the site. It also feels as if I haven't updated in a month, and I'm sorry for that. I've been a bit busy lately.**

**Disclcaimer: Bleach is not mine...**

* * *

Karin sat up on the couch, and looked at the clock for a minute, as she was still blind with sleep. _Geez_, she thought, _it's already noon_. She got up off the couch, and went into Yuzu's room to check her mail. Ichigo stole her laptop the previous night for a term paper; it was almost the end of his first year, and they were handing out assignments as if their lives depended on it.

She didn't have any assignments that her life depended on today, so she was basically free. She picked up the phone to call Chad, who'd had to go out last night with Ichigo to the library. Ichigo has something against driving in the dark, so he made Chad do it, even though his friend was a bit more cautious about it than he was.

Karin left him a voicemail, saying that he better call back ASAP or she'll skin him alive.

She found herself in and out of the shower in the next half hour, and she went downstairs to grab some toast before she went to see her friend in the hospital. Poor Holly was still in the hospital, though she'd woken up about two weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Hholly opened her eyes, and tried to sit up. It was pretty painful considering that she had a tube down her throat. It wasn't painful enough for her to smack her sleeping brother upside the head, and flip him the bird._

_"That's a nice way of saying 'good morning,'" He'd said, getting up to call a nurse in there. "You alright?"_

_Holly looked at him in a way that said "What the hell does it look like, Captain Dumbass?"_

_"Don't answer that, even though you're in a position that doesn't really allow you to. Once we can get that tube out of you, I'll get you some food. How's swedish meatballs?" He took a seat in his chair, labeled Stefan's Throne, by Ichigo. He'd gotten into Yuzu's purse, which was ffull of Sharpies, and had a few pieces of notebook paper, and for some odd reason, scotch tape._

_Holly gave him a thumbs up, and glared at the machine that was 'helping' her breathe. She can breathe on her own!_

_After about ten minutes of waiting, a nurse came in, and removed the tube, turning the machine off on her way out to tell a doctor about a patient waking up. Holly immediately grabbed Stefan's phone from him, and called Chad. Karin was probably asleep, and she didn't want to risk being put back into that coma._

_End Flashback_

Karin barged into Holly's room; she finally had one that wasn't in ICU. "When are they letting you out?" She asked, for the millionth time that week.

"Today. I'm waiting for my brother to sign me out. I'm already dressed, and am about to get my ass up and out of this hard-as-hell matress. Walk with me down to the snack machines?" Holly stood up, and slipped on the pair of flip-flops her Stefan had brought to her.

"I'll pay. What do you want? Four Snickers and a soda?" Karin pressed a button on the elevator, and they began their descent to the first floor.

"You know me too well.

* * *

Isshin walked into the kitchen, and grabbed the ringing phone off the hook. He listened to the caller, and his face fell from happy-hyper down to the pits of hell. "I'll be right there." He grabbed his keys off the counter, and ran out to his car, speeding off to the emergency room about ten miles from his house.

Man, this doesn't need to happen now; it doesn't need to happen any time! "Damn it," He swore, pulling into the parking lot. He ran in the front doors, and almost ran over his daughter and her friends. He cursed under his breath, and pushed passed them to the front desk, demanding to see his son, and Chad.

They were in a car accident, and while Ichigo escaped with a few broken ribs, and a few bruises, Chad hadn't been so lucky.

Isshin held out his ID to the receptionist, and she pointed him down the hall to the OR.

Instead, he ran over to his daughter, who had sat down in the waiting room with Holly and Stefan when she saw her father walk through the door. "I hate having to give bad news to anyone, especially my daughter, but it has to be done. Your brother and Chad were in an accident. Ichigo got out with a few broken bones, and is asleep in one of the rooms. Chad, well he-"

"Where the hell is he?" Karin blew up in her father's face, and Holly grabbed her hand.

"OR. Apparently, he's cut up pretty bad, Karin, and he might have brain damage. The car rolled over five times, and there was a lot of glass, and he's not doing so well right now." By now Karin was trying not to cry.

What if this baby has to grow up without a father? What if she has to take care of this child on her own? She grew up with out a mother for most of her life, and she doesn't want this child to have to go through the same thing.

Holly rested her free hand on Karin's shoulder, and they both just broke down. Even Stefan was crying, but like the girls, he was trying not to show it. He nodded when Isshin whispered something to him, and then walked to the OR.

It had already been explained to him how bad it was, but Isshin had to see it to believe it. He'd love for it to be a prank, but unfortunately, that's not the case.

Karin got up, and left Holly crying on her brother's shoulder. She demanded to know where her brother was, prepared to give the receptionist a taste of her fist.

She nodded to Stefan, and the three of them walked down the hall, and went up the elevator to Ichigo's room, where they found Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Keigo and Mizuiro. Rukia had called Orihime, who called everyone else.

"Uryu's on his way." Orihime said, a bit melancholy. She rested a hand on Ichigo's leg, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Look, I know that everyone's upset," Everyone looked at Ichigo, who'd just woken up, "but can we tone down the tears. I know that Chad'll get through this; we all know he's been through worse."

Nobody did anything but nod, and the room was silent once again.

* * *

**Bet ya didn't expect that coming! Sorry about that, I'm running out of brain juice again, and I had to use what I came up with in math about a month ago.**

**Shorty**


	23. Chapter 23

**Got a bit of brain juice back during a test today, so you people get another update! I just recently realized that I've got the SEQUEL planed out, and I'm still working on this one...kind of pathetic, actually. We're (meaning me and my conscience) thinking about some problems in the sequel, and so far, we've approved every one of them, and we even have the first chapter written...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, and neither is Nickelback, or anything else that has to do with a really awsome group...**

* * *

Karin hadn't let go of his hand since she'd been allowed into his room. It kept running through her mind, that Chad might not remember anything, not even her, and that he may even die.

"Damn it," she swore, clutching his hand tighter, and then loosening up. "Why did you go out like that? You could've died," then it sunk in even more. "You may be _dying._" She traced a few of the lines in his palm with her thumbs, not noticing the tears sliding down her face.

"You know, Karin," Ichigo leaned against the door on his crutches; his legs were a bit bruised up, and one of them was fractured, which was just discovered when he first tried to walk, a week ago. "Everything happens for a reason, but whatever the hell it is, we'll get through it." He hobbled over to the chair next to her that Holly had been in, and plopped down in it, happy to be off his feet.

"Whatever." Karin leaned on his shoulder.

"Promise me yoou'll come home for dinner, and sleep in your own bed for a night." Ichigo looked at his sister, begging for her to say yes.

"I hate that face." She glared at him, and hugged him, careful about his ribs.

"You learned it from the best. How do you think I got mom to bake cookies for me all the time?"

_Flashback_

_"Mom, please!" a four-year-old Ichigo pulled at his mother's skirt, and gave her The Eyes._

_"Later." She layed Karin and Yuzu down in the crib they shared, and walked out of the room, with Ichigo trailing behind her. "I've got to get a few things done first, then if I have time, we can bake cookies." She crouched down to his level, and kissed him on the forehead._

_"Can I help?" Ichigo wouldn't let his Masaki stand up straight; he had a pretty good grip on her ponytail, but wasn't pulling on it. "Please?"_

_"Ichigo, I'd love for you to help me, but I don't think you'll like scrubbing the toilets, and wiping down the counters. I've also got to dust the living room for Daddy's friends that are coming over for dinner." She ran a hand through her son's hair, and pried her ponytail from his tiny hands._

_"I'll help you, Mommy, I promise!" He raised his right hand, and grinned at her. "Please!"_

_Masaki just scooped him into her arms, and went to the closet to get the big bucket of cleaning supplies._

_End Flashback_

"You remember when we put our allowance together, and got mom that necklace she'd been eying?" Karin rested her free hand on her stomach. She could feel it moveevery so often, but she still hadn't felt it kick.

_Flashback_

_"Eeeew!" Ichigo exclaimed when he saw his parents kiss. His sister's soon followed, giggling a little._

_Yuzu handed him the small box, wrapped in metallic, slver wrapping, with a big silver bow on the top. There was a card attached that said 'Happy Birthday Mom,' with hearts drawn on there by Yuzu and Karin, and their names all signed._

_They all handed her the box together, and smiled when she gasped at the necklace. It wasn't very expensive, just about twenty dollars, but it took them forever to save up for it. But it was worth the month's worth of allowance it took to buy it to see her smile._

_Ichigo made her bend down so he could put it on her. It was a heart-shaped locket, with the words 'Heart Full of Memories' engraved into the silver, and on the inside, they'd gotten Isshin to get a picture of all of them into a small heart shape to fit inside._

_"Do you like it?" Yuzu asked, grinning from ear to ear._

_"I love it, baby." She got down on her knees, and hugged them all, Isshin joining in about three seconds later._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah. That was the last birthday we spent with her." Ichigo began to choke up, but remembered that his mom wouldn't want them to cry over her death. Karin swiped a hand across her eyes, just to make sure she wasn't crying, herself.

"That morning, I was sick, and I couldn't even gather the strength to tell her I love her. I had Yuzu do it for me, and I've felt guilty for it forever." Karin sat up straight, for a moment, running her hands across her eyes, and then went back to leaning on her big brother.

_Flashback_

_Karin burrowed deeper into the blankets in Ichigo's bed. There was a storm the previous night, and she and Yuzu decided tosleep with Ichigo so the thunder wouldn't get them. She'd just sent Yuzu from the room, and told her to tell their mother she loves her, and that she's going to have to stay home from school. _

_Lucky her, Nurse Daddy is going to be attempting to cook her some chicken soup, which comes from the can, and she gets to drink a load of orange juice, which she hates with a passion._

_She wasn't sure how long she'd slept, but she knew the moment she woke up that something was wrong. Soemthing's not right, but what? Wait, why is everyone crying?_

_Why are Grannie and Pawpaw here? They live four hours away. Why are the nieghbors here? Why, why, why?_

_"What's happening?" She'd asked her brother, who couldn't respond because he was crying to hard. Yuzu was laying across their grandmother's lap, who was trying not to cry, so she could b strong for the children. Karin asked several more people, and finally came to her father, who was crying, but not sobbing, so he wa coherent._

_"Honey," he paused, not sure how to tell his daughter that she wasn't going to be able to see her mom again. "Masaki's...your mom's...not with us anymore."_

_She didn't quite understand this; nobody had ever used that expression with her before. "What's that mean? Where'd she go?"_

_"He mean's she's dead, Karin." It was Ichigo who answered her question this time, and her father walked off to speak with a neighbor. "I killed her." He then ran up to his room, slamming the door behind him._

_End Flashback_

By now Karin was sobbing on her brother's shoulder, and he was stroking her hair in a futile attempt to comfort her.

"Stop crying," Karin stopped immediately at the voice, and at Chad squeezing her hand. "There's no use in crying about what's over and done with."

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up," She said, tracing the lines in his palm. "I know it's only been a week, but-"

"It's been that long? I thought it was only a few minutes, hours at most."

"Hun, you're off by a helluva lot."

* * *

**Hey, people! Ain't you proud of me? I just two updates for this thing up in two days! Yay me! Hope you liked it...**

**Shorty**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, peoples! Caught this idea a few hours ago, in my goddamned school. I hope you don't mind what happens here, as there's a bit of drama. I think you could call it that...You'll find out where in the chapter...Well, here goes...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, unfortunately. This fanfic is, though, and if I catch you copying it, I'll have to hurt you. There's always room in my pit of corpses...**

* * *

"How the hell do you do this?" Yuzu slapped her hand down on her algebra book. "Whoever invented algebra needs to die a slow and painful death!"

"I think he already has," Karin pointed out. She took her sister's homework from her hands, and marked a few things down on it. "There. Do the last few problems on your own." Karin went back to her own work. She didn't have much, but there was a chemistry assignment that involved a paper on the assigned reading, which was about forty pages. Shouldn't be too hard, once you get past the reading.

"Carry the six, Yuzu." Ichigo said as he walked passed, and got a smack on his thigh from his newly hostile sister. _Been kind of moody, lately. Wonder if she's...oh, God. No! Not another one!_

"Not another what?" Karin shot out at her big brother.

"Are you pregnant, Yuzu?"

"NO!" She stood up from her spot in front of the coffe table, only to be pushed back by Karin.

"Just what the hell is wrong with it?" She didn't give him the chanceto answer, and threw him into the wall. "Are you going to be like everyone else, and treat me like shit because of it?"

Ichigo was quicker to answer than Karin was to continue. "No. I didn't mean it like that. I meant the mood swings."

"So you're going to treat me badly because of the moodswings?" She now had a pouty face, that she had learned frm her mother when she was four. Karin was now the master of it.

"No. What has everyone else been doing, now?" He stood up from the floor, and brushed himself off. "Come, on, you can tell me." He rested a hand on Karin's shoulder, and took her back to the couch. Yuzu was now a bit curious, even though it wasn't really her business.

She, Karin, and Holly hung out together most of the time, so how could they not know?

_Flashback_

_Karin finished restocking a shelf of CD's, and started toward the garage to get another box to restock another shelf, on a whole other genre. She looked up when she realized she was about to bump into someone._

_"Hey, Kurosaki." The girl flipped her hair back, and continued. "Heard you had a little fun over winter break. Can you spare a few details?" The platinum blonde leaned toward Karin._

_"Not sure I know what you're talking about." Karin played stupid, and continued on her way to the garage._

_"Yes you do. Think a little, Slut." The blonde spat, and Karin froze. "It's pretty easy to tell, you know? You're already starting to show, and you have that motherly, sluttish glow, even."_

_"What business is it of yours?" Karin set the empty box down; restocking could wait. "Look at all the guys you've fucked with!" Karin glared. If looks could kill, the blonde would probably be dissolved on the floor by now._

_"At least I have the sense to use a Trojan." The blonde waltzed out of the store, and smiled smugly at Karin._

_Karin took the box out ot the garage to fold it up, and get another one._

_End Flashback_

"Why is everyone treating me like shit?" She was crying by now. "All those other girls are always fucking with anything that has a dick, and I'm the only one treated like a whore! I'm sick of it!" She sobbed into her hands, not really paying attention to her brother and sister hugging on her.

_Flashback_

_Karin opened up the mailbox, and pulled it all out. Bills, bills, letter for Ichigo, Hiro Yukito. "What the hell?" Karin opened up the unmarked letter, and her face fell when she saw the contents._

_Karin, hope you cand I can have some fun in the future. Give me a ring when you decide to. I'll even pay in advance._

_Hiro_

_Inside the envelope, there were a few pornographic pictures of Hiro. Karin didn't even take the time to look at them before she ripped up the letter, and threw it in the garbage._

_When she got up to her room, she slammed the door, and flopped down on her bed, crying._

_End Flashback_

"Karin, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"You weren't supposed to know! No one was!" She jumped up frm the couch. "Nobody was supposed to know about it, not even my freaking boyfriend." Her tone softened. "Yumi, the blonde, spray-painted something on the garage door at Chad's. He found it before me. If you want to know what it said, then go to him. I can't tell you. It's the last I wanna take." She grabbed her keys off the endtable by the front door, and went out to the truck.

Ichigo and Yuzu heard her start it up, and speed off.

* * *

Karin pulled into a parking lot an hour away from home.She was so upset. Nobody, not even her family, was supposed to know about what she was going through.

"I'm supposed to be_strong, _damn it!" She sobbed. "No one's supposed to know about what i've been going through; it wasn't supposed to get in the way of my life!"

* * *

**There you go!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, people! I'm in tech, again, and am getting kind of bored. So here's another update for Feels So Right.**

**Thanks to everyone ho has reviewed me, and anyone else who's taken the time to read this fic. I know my writing's nowhere near the best, but whatever. I still love writing, and will continue until my computer somehow commits suicide on me, and then I'll just get another one.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine...read other disclaimers...**

* * *

Karin slammed her hands down on the steering wheel, tears spilling from her eyes. That was the hardest thing she'd ever done. 

The Kurosaki girl, the one who'd spent all that time trying to hide any painshe'd felt, for the sake of her family, had finally cracked.

She's _not_ going to take it. She _refuses_ to be a _slut_. It's _no one else's _business; no one but herself, and the _father of her baby._

"I'm not goinng to just sit back, and take it like any _bitch_would; I'd rather _die_!" Karin rested her head on the now dinged-up steering wheel, attempting to catch her breath from all that crying.

After a few minutes resting in that position, her lower back started bothering her, so she got out, and bought a V8 from the convenience store.

Lucky her, she'd pocketed Ichigo's wallet that morning when he sent her out for some breakfast. Otherwise, she'd be digging up the change for a pay phone for someone to bring her gas money, as she forgot her phone when she'd stormed out of the house.

Karin dug through a box sitting in the back of the truck, and pulled a few CD's from it, all of which were burned copies of stuff her mother had listened to when she was alive. She was probably still listening to Jimi Hendrix, considering he was dead, too.

One can only hope.

She put in an old Rolling Stones disc into the player, and turned it up fairly loud. _Hey, a storm is threatnin'_, Karin leaned back in the driver's seat, and listened to Mick Jagger. _My very life today; If I don't get some shelter, Lord, I'm gonna fade away._

This made Karin think of when she was little; her mother always used to sing to them, and this was what she sang most often.

Her father told her stories of how Masaki used to sing in bars to make a living, before they had a whole lot. Isshin still had records, and cassetts of Masaki singing, and if he was depressed, he'd play them. Karin walked in on this when she was nine, and needed help with math homework.

She'd have asked Ichigo, but he wasn't home at the time. He was at the arcade with a friend, trying to get his mind of his mother's upcoming birthday.

_War, children!  
It's just a shot away, It's just a shot away!  
War, children!  
It's just a shot away!_

Karin leaned farher back into the seat, if that was possible. She jumped when someone knocked on the window. It was raining outside.

Karin immediately unlocked the doors, and Chad got in on the other side. Karin turned the CD player off.

"How'd you-"

"I was about to walk into your house when I saw you run out of there. Now tell me what's up."

"You should know dmn well what's up. It was on your back door this morning," Karin leaned on his shoulder, and closed her eyes to avoid crying in front of him. There were only a few times she'd let him see her cry, and this wasn't going to be one of them.

"That's it, huh?" He ran a hand through her hair, and leaned back against the door.

"All I want to let on, at least."

* * *

Chad pushed his hair back, and sighed. He wished his girlfriend would tell him more about what she' feels, but she's got tat Kurossaki pride that she doesn't want to risk losing. 

Of course, he was the same way. He, like Karin, masked his emotions to keep others from worrying about him. He'd been doing so since he was nine, and moved in with his grandfather.

_Flashback_

_Chad leaned on the headboard, listening to the sounds of his grandfather washing dishes from downstairs._ _He'd claimed he was tired, just to get away from washing dishes with his grandfather. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with his grandfather, it's just that after awhile, he asks about his feelings._

_"Are you alright?" or "Are you upset?" were always the most common._

_Chad just wanted to reply, "No1 How the hell do you think I feel? My goddamned parents just died in a car accident! Of course I'm not ALRIGHT!"_

_But then Abuelo would just pry further. He always meant well, but it would get annoying after about two seconds. When Chad would say something even remotely along the lines of 'Leave me alone,' Abuelo would go outside, and light up a cigarette._

_Then, Chad felt guilty for hurting his grandfather's feelings, and the tense silence would only end the next day at dinner when he'd apologize, and then Abuelo would apologize for prying so far._

_Then about a week or so later, it would start over._

_End Flashback_

Chad pulled into the driveway behind Karin, and they went into the Kurosaki home. Chad threw the keys to ichigo, who set them down on the coffe table.

No one spoke for about fifteen minutes, and the silence began to annoy Ichigo.

"Karin, why did you storm off like that?" Ichigo realized t was a mistake asking her that, because she kicked him in the Family Jewels.

"None of your goddamn business!" She went upstairs, and slammed her bedroom door.

"At least we know she's back to her old, not upset self." Rukia said from where she was sitting next to Yuzu on the couch.

Ichigo just groaned in response, and Yuzu went to get him some frozen peas.

* * *

Karin opened up her e-mail account, and looked through her mail. She now had five new slut-mails, which didn't make anything any better. But her e-mails from the people who read her blog cheered her up.

_Jane, from Chicago, Illinois, US of A._

_Hey, girl! You're looking good. Hope you continue to do this good, even though being pregnant's probably a pain in the ass. Hope that I can read again soon, as I've got my own child to worry about as of late. I've been having to take Lilly to daycare every day, because I just got a new job. Anyway, love the blog!_

Karin smiled at the e-mail, and replied with best wishes on Jane's job.

She looked at a few more, all good wishes for her baby, and replied to them all, a smile plastered to her face.

"You still mad at Ichigo?" Karin jumped when Chad rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Enough to steak his credit cards, but not enough to leave him in a ditch somewhere." Karin pulled a card from Ichigo's wallet, which was still in her posession, and got on Amazon. "i'm gonna hae fun with this one!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm quite happy with this one, myself, but I guess you people will be the judge of that!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I know that this update is a bit late, and very short, but I'm going braindead, and this is the inspiration that came into my head at dinner last night.**

**Disclaimer: I don;t own Bleach.**

* * *

Karin jumped a little when she felt the pop. She didn't think it was anything big, at least until she felt the warm liquid running down her legs. She finished checking the CD's that the man in front of her was buying, and handed him the reciept.

Karin went into the kitchen, ignoring the other few customers in the line.

"Stefan...uhm..." Karin tried to word it as best as she could. "I think my water just broke." She realized that it was kind of obvious, as it was seeping through her overalls.

Stefan stood there a moment, mid-bite of macaroni, and let it process a moment. His face fell when he realized what was happening. She was about to have the baby.

"But...but you're only six and a half months along; it's not supposed to happen now!" Stefan dropped his macaroni on the floor, forgetting it in all this newfound excitement.

"Premature or not, it's about to happen," Karin stared at him a moment. "You know, now would be a good time to offer to drive me to the hospital."

Stefan nodded, and pulled his keys from his pocket, staring blankly into space because of the shock. It took him a minute, but he told Genie where he would be, and that they were going to close the shop early.

Then they started the walk outside the shop, and to Stefan's Mercedes.

* * *

Ichigo cursed inwardly as his phone vibrated in his pocket; this was the first time he actually found this lecture pretty interesting. A text from Karin.

_My watr just broke_

Ichigo quickly got his stuff gathered up, and ignored the glare from his professor as he ran from the room. He trekked down three flights of stairs, and texted Rukia. He ran up to a door by the entrance to the building, and tapped lightly on it. Rukia ran to the door, and bid an apology to her professor.

"What happened?" Rukia asked, struggling to keep up with her beau.

"Karin's in labour," He panted. "She's only two-thirds of the way along. Not exactly a good thing."

"Well, then run faster!" Rukia ran to the Focus that Ichigo was driving, and he followed.

Ichigo attempted to jam a key into the ignition a few seconds later, then cursed when he reaslized it was the wrong one. After a few more tries, he finally got the right key, and they sped off to the hospital.

* * *

Isshin handed a few papers to a nurse, and turned to leave the hospital. A patient came in with stomach pains, and Isshin brought him to the hospital because he needed his appendix removed.

He didn't exoect his oldest daughter to be in here, checking in.

"Karin, what are you here for? You don't have-please don't tell me you're-it's happening." He rested a hand on his forehead when he noticed the amneotic fluid soaking the inner thighs of her overalls.

Karin just nodded, slowly, because it was hard for her to believe, herself.

"Have you called Chad?" Isshin looked at his somewhat scatterbrained daughter.

"That's what I forgot," she mumbled to herself, and sent Stefan to do the deed. Karin grimaced a little.

"What's wrong?" Isshin asked, as Karin's face contorted a little more.

"Get me a damned epidural," she replied, then she straightened up as the contraction ended.

Everyone in the waiting room looked up as Ichigo and Rukia came barreling through the door, ignoring the fact that they just cut off some lady in a wheelchair.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short. I'm braindead as of late, for those of you who haven't noticed. For those of you that have, I'm sorry. And it's probably not going to help that the end is near. I'm not going to tell you how near, though.**

**Shorty **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, people! Got another update for ya, and this one's going to be longer than the last one. I'm sorry it was so short, but I felt I needed to update, and even after a sugar high, and a few other things that give me my brain juice, it wasn't close to enough. To top it off, I was at my grandmother's, and not only did I need sleep, but that was my last night to be using that computer.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine now, and I don't think it ever will be, no matter how much I pay Kubo Tite.**

* * *

Karin glared at her father, who was currently telling her to breathe, leaving everyone else in the room to cower in fear of Karin's anger; she'd promised them that if they said a word, she'd kill them as soon as she wasn't in excruciating pain.

"Would you shut the hell up?" Karin screamed at her father, who paid her no mind.

"That's just the hormones talking," Isshin didn't realize that he made a huge mistake.

Karin grabbed her father by the collar, and pulled him down so that he was about three inches from her face. "Oh, hell no. If it was the hormones, it'd be a helluva lot worse!" Karin barked into his face.

"Now, Karin, you don't need to be speaking that way when you've got a little one on the way," Isshin chided, earning a silent farewell from everyone that was cowering in the corner.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here."

"Oh, Karin, you don't mean that," Isshin waved his hand at her order.

"The hell I don't!" She managed to shove him toward the open door, right before another contraction. "Daddy!" That was one helluva change in her mind.

He ran over to his daughter's side, and handed her the cup of ice chips when it was over.

Everyone moved away from the corner, with the exception of Stefan, and Genie, who arrived a few minutes after Stefan called Chad. Chad still hadn't arrived yet; when Stefan called, he got the voicemail on his phone, and he still hadn't called back.

Holly walked in the door, dropped her books on the ground, and pushed passed everyone else to get to her best friend. "How the hell are ya?" She smiled at Karin, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know how they say that a papercut is the worst kind of pain?" Holly nodded. "They need to try labour without an epidural. But what's worse is that I'm _way _early." Karin looked at her stomach, hoping that it's all just a dream, and that she'll wake up, and not be in labour at twenty-six weeks.

"Where's your man?" Holly asked, just now noticing that the Mexican boy was missing.

"No clue. Still hasn't called back." Karin cringed in pain again; they were only a few minutes apart.

No one said anything for a few minutes, and finally, Ichigo spoke up.

"We didn't want to give you this until later, when we threw you a baby shower against your will, but I think you might need it now," Ichigo handed her a card from his pocket; he's had it since Karin turned seventeen. He didn't get her anything for her birthday, because of her request not to, but that didn't mean he couldn't start spoiling his neice or nephew early.

Karin looked up at her brother, one eyebrow raised. She took te card from him, and opened it to a really long letter that she'd read later, and a check for one-thousand dollars.

"Ichigo, this is like a month's worth of pay. What the hell for?"

"Hey, this is my neice or nephew. Yuzu's the one who'll be cooking for him most of the time, Dad's going to be the one trying to convert him to a flake," This earned a playful glare from Isshin, "You and Chad are going to have to be the uncool parents, so that leaves me and Rukia to be the favourites."

Karin completely disregarded most of the comment, as she can kill him later. There was anothe matter at hand. "What the hell makes you think she'll be a guy like you. I want a healthy kid, mostly, but what the hell makes you think she'll be a weak guy?"

"Not all guys are weak," Ichigo began, and Karin cut in right at the pause.

"When you can squeeze a seven-pound bowling ball through your cock, then you can say you're not weak. The reason women are the ones giving birth, and not guys, is because we're willing to do it again."

* * *

Chad hadn't bothered replying to the voicemail from Stefan; he was only focused on geting to Karin through all this goddamned traffic. It was _so_smart of him to decide to go to a town a few hours away that day, when he _knew _that something funky was going to happen. He was just now getting into Karakura, and he'd gotten the voicemail a few hours earlier.

Mainly, Karin going into premature labour, and himself being stuck in traffic, cursing the day they invented speed limits.

He floored it the moment he saw okay, and sped down the highway at eighty miles an hour. Turned out to be kind of a mistake when he made that left turn.

* * *

Karin cinged in pain, for the fiftieth time that day. They were now about five minutes apart; it was going by kind of quick.

What everyone found odd, with the exception of Karin, was that even though she was in excruciating pain, she didn't scream much, if any. Normally Karin wasn't much of a screamer, so it was kind of expected, but even so,_hello, _she's in labour.

"Damn, I wish I'd have gone for an epidural," Karin said to no one in paricular. But of course, she had this 'I Hate Needles' complex.

_Flashback_

_Karin was glad that she'd be recieving an epidural in a matter of minutes; she really didn't want to feel anything for most of the labour, and knew that an epidural made you numb from the waist down._

_But of course, they had to use a needle the size of a meter stick, and she made the mistake of looking at it when her doctor, a tall, skinny blonde woman, walked in the door._

_"Can I take a raincheck on that epidural?"_

_End Flashback_

Karin looked at her doctor; she didn't notice that she walked in, as she was too caught up in her thoughts.

"-and you might want to consider a caeserean, seeing as Karin's really early. You also need to prepare yourselves- all of you - for what could happen." Everyone knew what she meant, that this baby could die, even. It was actually fairly likely.

Karin tuned out everything else that Doctor Yamamoto was saying, as the painful truth started to finally sink in. All day long, she didn't think it would happen, that it wasn't much of a risk, but it was actually quite the opposite.

At only twenty-six weeks, the baby's lungs, and other internal organs, are somewhat developed, but not enough to be sure that he or she would survive. Yes, it was a chance, but only that, and not much of one.

"Just keep her alive," Karin said, in unison with everyone else, but her whisper stood out the most. "Do what you can, and we'll do the rest." Karin looked at her brother, and mouthed for him to call Orihime, and everyone else.

They may have been more his friends than hers, but she still needed them, especially now, and there were times when they needed her.

Doctor Yamamoto didnt understand what her patient meant by what she said, but, she believed it, no matter what.

* * *

_That's the second accident in what, three months? Chad stood in the blackness that was the inside of his mind, currently, and attempted to try to find a way out of it. His senses weren't working, at all._

_He didn't feel a thing, see, hear, and what not, but he was still trying to move something. Opening his eyes didn't work, the view didn't change, he sure as hell couldn't move anything else._

_Damn, he thought._

* * *

Karin's face fell at the news that the father of her baby was in the E.R. _Why'd I pick someone with a one-track mind? Why not someone that could focus on more than me?_

She rested her face in her hands, and listened to another doctor.

"He's stable, but he's broen his back in three places, and might be paralized. On another note, his truck is totalled. They managed to dig a hugebox of CD's from the back of it, and someone's going to bring them to you later."

"I don't give a damn about the truck, or the music, but if he's paralized, I'm gonna find a way for him to feel it when I kill him." Karin mentally cursed Chad. _What an idiot. Going eighty miles an hours, then trying to pull that turn. Now he's got no room to lecture me for pulling inside-out hamburgers on the highway, that's for damned sure._

The doctor chuckled at her being able to keep her sense of humor at a time like this. Maybe she wasn't just being humorus...

The room lit up when Orihime walked in, all smiley. _That girl's smile beats flourescent lights, _Karin said to herself. Orihime put her manners aside for the day, and pushed passed everyone to get to Karin.

"Hi!" Orihime had always seen Karin and Yuzu as childre, even though one was about to give birth, and the other had the maturity of a thirty-year-old. For some odd reasn, it never really bothered them. "You doing alright?"

"As alright as I can be, considering the circumstances," Karin leaned up to give the older girl a hug. "I have a favour to ask-"

"Ichigo already told me the situation, and I'll be happy to do what I can." Orihime cut her off.

"Well, there's another one, if you wouldn't mind, to add to my child," Karin began, her face falling into the pits of hell. "Would you mind healing Chad for me? I need him to have feeling in his legs if he's paralized when I kill him for smasing into that building," Karin chuckled a bit, and everyone else joined her. Laughter is contagious.

Orihime nodded, and began to greet everyone as she'd meant to when she got there.

* * *

**Hey, people! There's chapter twenty-seven! I'm really sorry that the last update was really short, but my poor excuse for an excuse is at the top, and really truthful. Anyway, hope this made up for it, a little, if not much. Hope you like it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's another update for you- yet another attempt to make up for my lack of updates for the past few weeks. Look, people, I do want you to know that this particular fic is going to end soon, and you will have a sequel sometime in the next few months. I'm going to try a new system with the sequel, and will be updating every week, so tat I can stay a few chapters ahead of you guys, so that we don't have weeks on end without any updates.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine now, and nevr will be, unfortunately.**

* * *

Karin leaned on Rukia, as the doctor kept explaining that they would have to deliver soon. She'd been given some medication that was supposed to slow the labour down, which as beginning to wear off now. That was about eight hours ago.

Rukia rested a hand on her shoulder, and looked at Ichigo, who was leaning against the doorframe. He looked as if he was about to explode with emotions.

Ichigo did his best to hide his worry for the premature baby, and he thought he was doing pretty well, considering the circumstances. He was suprised that KArin was holding up as well as she was, even though she hid her emotions most of the time.

Yuzu and Isshin were emotional train-wrecks as of now; they were pacing around the room, and it was starting to piss Ichigo and Karin off.

"Would you quit before you wear a hole into the floor?" Karin screamed, interrupting her doctor. The two sat down, Isshin on the floor, Yuzu in one of the hard, plastic chairs.

"Anyway," Doctor Yamamoto began again, "we're going to be back in here to prep you for the caeserean in the next hour or two." She bowed her head a little, and walked out of the room.

Ichigo left his spot against the door frame, and sat down at the foot of Karin's bed. He rested a hand on her leg, and attempted to say something, giving up after a few tries.

Karin, however, really needed to say something, no matter how morbid it might be. After holding her tongue for the past few minutes, she felt as if she was about ot explode. "Would one of you go see how the hell Chad is? And if he's awake, tell him that I'm going to kick his ass into next year." Karin smiled a little, and it toned down as Ichigo walked out of the room, to complete Karin's quest.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the ICU, and found Chad's room after a few tries. He had on a special pass, that belonged to his father, but it got him in there didn't it? It even had the keycode to get in here on the back of it.

He walked over to the bed, and leaned against one of the supports that was holding the ceiling up. He tried to find a way to word what Karin had told him, and some of what he wanted to say.

"You know she's gonna kick your ass," Ichigo began. It helped him speak better, knowing that Chad was unconscious. He didn't want his thoughts to sound mean, it's just that he doesn't speak his 'feelings' well to others. "And I'll probably attempt to kick your ass, myself. Geeze, one thing that has bothered me about you, is that you have a one-track mind. You better not be paralyzed, you hear?"

Ichigo walked out of the room.

* * *

Karin jolted awake when Holly, Stefan, and Orihme walked in the room, a few large tupperware containers in hand.

"We brought dinner, everybody!" Holly realized that it's currently about two in the morning. "Well, early breakfast." That all took Stefan and Orihime about four hours to cook, and another to cram into all ten of the containers. Holly was absolutely no help, other than to go to the all night market down the street to get some stuff they needed.

Isshin's face lit up at the mention of food, especially Stefan's. It didn't compare to Yuzu's cooking, but it was pretty damned good. He jumped up from the floor, ignoring the loss of feeling in his backside, and stole one of the containers from Orihime.

Orihime and Stefan passed containers around, and when Karin got one, she set it down on the endtable beside her. "I'm not hungry," she said. In reality, she was really hungry, but she was too upset to eat.

"Well, at least drink something," Orihime and Isshin said in unison. Isshing handed her a twenty-ounce bottle of orange soda, and fake-glared at her until she opened the bottle, and downed about a third of it in one sitting.

She laughed when Isshin tried to fit about half of _his _macaroni salad on his fork, and dropped most of it in his lap. That's the first time she's laughed since about six, yesterday evening.

Everyone stopped midbite, or midchew, when the doctor walked in with a few nurses.

"It's time, Karin. Anyone you want to bring with you?" Karin grabbed Orihime's wrist when the doctor asked, and Ichigo walked in right then, and she grabbed his wrist, too. "I'm sorry, honey, but I can only allow you to bring one extra."

"Either you let me bring both of them," Karin pulled the doctor down to her lever, and got in her face. "or I tie the long hair on your head to the short hair on your ass, and kick you down the street, lady."

The doctor looked fearful for a moment, and the male nurses looked thankful that they were wearing protective cups. Wonder what she'd have done to them if they agreed with the doctor, who was glaring at them.

"Alright. Whatever." She put a hand to her forehead, after prying her collar from Karin's hands.

Karin took one last drink from her soda, and they took her off to the OR, Ichigo and Orihime following.

* * *

**I leave you there. Hope you enjoyed!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey people! Got another update for you, and I think this one's actually going to be a decent size, unlike the previous few. Hopefully, all goes well. (Knocks on wood) Anyway, I'll stop beating around the bush, and get to the disclaimer, and start up your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine now, and won't ever be.**

* * *

Karin struggled to find out what wa happening with her baby. It was a girl, whom she still didn't have a name for, but that's not a concern right now. She just wanted to know how her new daughter was.

It kind of scared her that she wasn't crying when she was born, but she brushed that off when the doctors thumped her feet, and then she started wailing up a storm. Well, one thing's for sure; she's got her mother's lungs, and if she works at it a little, she'll have her mother's mouth, much to Chad's future dismay.

Ichigo smiled a little, at the fact that the little girl seemed pretty healthy, and was a good size, considering that she's three months premature. Three pounds, nine ounces.

Orihime smiled even wider, at the fact that she wouldn't be needed. She knocked on some wood, internally, and rested a hand on Karin's hair.

Karin smirked a little, at how her daughter was rebellious against her mother's thoughts already.

Her baby was finally brought to her.

"She's so beautiful!" Karin just said her first cheesey, mother thought. The baby had her father's skin and eyes, but had her mother's hair, and they could already tell that she'd be a skinny thing like her mother.

"Can her favourite uncle hold her?" Ichigo asked, and gave his sister teh puppy eyes.

"Eichii's not here, yet," Karin laughed at the disapointed look on her brother's face, and handed him her daughter.

"So what are you going to name her?" Orihime asked, waiting patiently for her turn to hold the baby.

"Not sure. Kind of pathetic, huh? I just gave birth, and haven't the slightest clue as to what to name her." Karin chuckled, and took the baby from Ichigo, earning herself a glare, and gave her to Orihime, who was cooing over her, as if she were her own.

"Not necessarily. Mom had trouble finding names for you and Yuzu. You're named after Dad's grandmother, and Yuzu's named after her grandmother," He thought for a minute. "Chad's mother's name was Juanita. What about after both of your mothers'?"

Karin looked at him for a moment. "Nice idea. You don't have those often," She laughed when he ruffled her hair.

"Whack-job. Another person to add to our really flaky family." Ichigo smiled when one of the nurses came over to them. "When are you gonna take her to recovery?"

"Five more minutes. We would like to keep you both here for a week, instead of the two days, so that we can be sure you're both alright," She said. The nurse was a short, skinny girl, a bit like Holly.

"Well, speed up this five minute period," Karin said, tired of being in the O.R. The whole hospital smelled like disinfectant, but the O.R. was really reeking of it. "It smells like bleach."

"We can't exactly help that, miss," The red-head said, and got herself pulled down to Karin's level, by the collar of her scrubs.

"Don't you ever refer to me as 'Miss!' You call me by my first name!" Karin let her go, and she walked off mumbling something about hormones. "That's not my goddamned hormones!"

"Karin, don't corrupt this baby before she get's a name," Ichigo said, his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

sshin stole his granddaughter from Rukia, earning a very pissed-off look from Karin. He handed her back to Rukia, afraid of his daughter, even more now, because she had the hormone thing going for her as of late.

The baby was two days old, and Karin decided that her name would just be Juanita, and she had her father's last name.

Rukia handed the baby to Yuzu, who never wanted to let her go, even when it was someone else's turn to hold her. That poor kid had a really busy life, with so much family.

Holly and Stefan's parents even flew in yesterday to see their adopted niece. Stefan and Holly didn't want to hand her over to their parents, and Karin and Ichigo had to pull them back, after taking the little girl from them.

Jill and Robby, Holly's parents, loved her to death, and it was a bt of a struggle getting them to let Karin have the baby back, and it was even more of a struggle getting Karin to let Eichii hold her, as Karin only got to hold her daughter a fwe minutes in the daylight.

Chad was the only one who wasn't able to hold her yet. He'd woken up earlier that morning, but was a bit too weak to sit up, and was even weaker when it came to admitting it. Karin and the rest of the family had come in to see him, but she kicked them out, so she could lecture him about lecturing her about the inside-out hamburgers.

"You really scared me. It didn't exactly help that I was three months early, and was already scared to death about her life," Karin looked at him a minute, before opening her mouth again. "What was your mother like?"

He looked suprised for a moment, and began speaking. "Why do you ask?" It never occured to him that his daughter was named after her. What an idiot...

"Hel_lo_? Think, Chad! What's your daughter's name?" Karin yelled a little, and earned an annoyed look from her newborn little girl.

He thought for a moment, and finally realized that she was named after his mother. "I'm not really sure where to begin," Chad started. "She was really nice. Right up until I was eleven, and my parents were killed, I'd come home every day, battered and bruised because of being bullied. I gave it all back to them, twice as hard, though."

Karin switched her position on the small lounge chair that she had a nurse bring in. She held Juanita closer to her, and pulled on the leg of her jeans, which she was happy to be wearing, now.

"She always made great food. Not once did we have leftovers; every bit of it was eaten. She always knew how much to make. My mother was really beautiful; she had really dark hair, big dark eyes, and she was always smiling."

Karin listened, and thought of her own mother.

"She could outrun anybody. Even if you got a head start, you'd still eat her dust. She wasn't exactly booksmart, and was a bit of a nutt, but she always helped me with my homework, and because of that, I always got good marks." Chad looked at Karin a moment, a bit mesmerized by her own beauty.

"Hello? You in there? I want to hear more." She paused, running her fingers over the orange fleece throw blanket that Karin used sometimes in the middle of winter, when she woke up freezing her ass off in the A.M. "You better speak. I don't usually want to hear stories of the past."

"I knew that the moment met you," Chad replied, and ran a hand through his hair. " Tell me about your mother," he said, wishing to get even with his girlfriend.

"Real pretty. She wasn't really athletic, but I remember Ichigo telling me about how she used to go skating with him, starting when he was six, and got his first pair of skates. She could cook real well; Yuzu cooks just like her. But it'll never taste exactly the same. She was the Queen of crazy. There wasn't a day that went by without her doing something scatterbrained. Like the time she mistook QuickCreet for some powdered toilet bowl cleaner, and Dad had to have a new toilet put in downstairs. That was right after we finished adding on to our house. That was about a year before she died." Karin brushed a hand across her face, muttering something about bright light.

But chad knew she was just trying to avoid crying. He knew that she knew that there was nothing she could do to bring Masaki back, and that he couldn't bring his own Mama and Pappi back, but they could be happy that they're in a better place.

"I was only about five or six at the time, but it seems like yesterday that I woke up to everyone crying, and nobody telling me what had happened, at least not coherently, except for Dad." She turned her attention to the baby in her arms. "Your grandmother was a real whackjob, but I know that she'll love you a whole helluva lot." Karin smiled at the thought of her mother.

Chad knew Karin was talking about all three of her deceased gandparents, and didn't say anything about her mouth around Juanita. He could already tell that his daughter would have a mind of her own, and that if she picked anything up from her mom, that he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

* * *

**I leave you here, people. This is the end of Feels So Right, which is the first story of Bleach fanfic of mine that has actually had a storyline, and has been completed. I'm so proud of it, and will be working on the Sequel, shortly. But as of late, my poor, tired brain needs to get some rest, and a sugar-high.**

**Love ya!**

**Shorty**


End file.
